


Counting Down to the Second

by TheAbnormalNormalOne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Head Injury, Infertility, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries in Past, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rutting, Unexpected Pregnancy, home birth, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbnormalNormalOne/pseuds/TheAbnormalNormalOne
Summary: Due to an injury when he was sixteen, silver medalist Omega Katsuki Yuri has always been told he was infertile. They told him it would be rare for him to ever have a heat, even if he mated and bonded to an Alpha. His body would as well not notify him when and if it was ever going to release an egg, so the thought of growing old with an Alpha and children grew too distance.Then there's Victor who doesn't care about the infertility, all he wants is Yuri's love in return. After some time, it shall be given.And some time after that the impossible might just make its appearance.But Victor is not by his side.





	1. 00:00:00:00:00:00

**00:00:00:00:00:03**

**00:00:00:00:00:02**

**00:00:00:00:00:01**

**00:00:00:00:00:00**

 

_ “Yuri!” Another scream resonated from the boy's throat, as he stumbled into the kitchen where his mother was preparing for breakfast. “Yuri, breathe! What's wrong?” _

 

_ “It hurts mum! It really hurts!” Yuri clutched his abdomen as tears flowed from his eyes, “mum, please make it stop!” Another shot of pain spread from his lower back to his stomach, he screamed again this time falling to his knees still holding onto his tummy. “Mum what's happening the pains weren't this bad earlier!” _

 

_ “Yuri, you need to sit down.”  Hiroko begged, she herself was panicking, yet letting Yuri see that was the worst thing to do. Mari heard the screaming and quickly ran to find out what was happening, upon seeing her little brother she  helped Hiroko move Yuri to a more comfortable place. _

 

_ “Mum, please help me.” Yuri gasped between breaths before screaming again, “mummy please!” _

 

_ “Yuri, calm down you are going to be alright. Toshiya call an ambulance, now!” The older Katsuki male had cleared the living area of their inn from the early risers as Yuri was moved into it. Hiroko placed a hand on his abdomen and it felt hard beneath her fingers, something definitely wasn't right. As her poor boy let out another scream, Hiroko herself felt tear threatening to fall but she had to be strong for him. _

 

_ Mari held her brother hand and winced when his grip became tighter. “Mum what's happening to him?” As the only alpha child of two betas Mari was fearing for her brother, immediately becoming more protective as his pain increased and scent changed ever so slightly. _

 

_ “I don't know,” she whispered, “it's not a heat, this didn't happen last time. But something's not right, I don't know what though!” _

 

_ Yuri fell silent for a second, his breaths laboured and sweat running down his forehead. He whined to himself as the pain hit him like a tonne of brick before disappearing for what felt like a few minutes before returned even stronger, each time leaving a numbing after effect on his weakening body. As a wave of pain died down he fell silent, his breathing filling the room loudly along with his family's reassurance. The serenity only lasted a short minute before a particularly strong pain shot through him like a knife, his back arched off the floor and his voice broke before he could scream. _

 

_ When he returned to his senses a small pressure had built up and he had no chance to stop it before it has spilled from his lower region without warning. Yuri felt his trousers and boxers dampen and he couldn't help but throw his head back and cry louder in embarrassment. _

 

_ “Yuri…” Mari stared as her mouth fell open, eyes darting from Yuri's trousers to the floor between his legs, a small puddle of clearish liquid sat between his legs. “Did you just wet yourself?” _

 

_ Yuri managed to swallow the lump in his throat and look through his misty glasses to the floor, “huh… no… I didn't mean… To… I can’t stop… it..” _

 

_ Hiroko stopped breathing, this was impossible. She had seen a lot of things in her life, but if this was truly happening and it wasn't a dream, this would be the first she would have ever seen. And she would believe that nothing was impossible, not if this was happening before her very eyes. “Take his trousers off, Mari.” _

 

_ “Mum, what…” _

 

_ “Take them off now!” _

 

_ Mari let go of Yuri's hand and started unbuttoning his jeans, this was not how she pictured this day going. She carefully pulled the clothing off and noticed this wet patch in the crotch area, Mari looked at her brother as he screamed again and worry pulsed through her veins, she had to protect him her baby omega brother was practically dying and she just didn't know what to do apart from listen to her mother. _

 

_ Hiroko took a deep breath and gave Yuri a small hug, “okay sweetie, shh, right, tell me exactly where the pain is and what it feels like.” _

 

_ Yuri was crying loudly, and he shakily lowered his hand to his stomach, “it starts at the back… then moves to the front… and its… Sudden and consistent… almost timed.” He groaned again as another wave smashed into him, “and they've just been getting… worse and… worse since… yesterday when they… started.” _

 

_ “Okay sweetie, Mari is going to take off your boxers, I need to check something.” She gripped his hand tight as he nodded, he brushed his hand up his face knocking his glasses off and to the floor. At this point of his life he has no care if the things that would help him see properly were broken. “Okay. Mari, boxers.” _

 

_ The younger woman slowly pulled Yuri's  soaked underwear off, “mum is he…” _

 

_ “That's what I'm trying to work out,” she let go of his hand and swapped places with Mari. She was now sat between her son's legs as he screamed once more and she watched as his hole leaked clear fluid while contracting slowly. She quickly yelled for her husband, “Toshiya! Towels, now! And where's that ambulance?” _

 

_ The man ran into the room with a large pair of white towels, “they're on their way! Ten minutes maximum they said!” He placed the towels next to his wife and grabbed his son's free hand. “What the hell is happening?” _

 

_ “I think… I think he's…” she couldn't finish her sentence. _

 

_ “Mum,” Yuri groaned, “something's… something's coming…” he screamed again. _

 

_ “Okay, this is going to be hard if what's happening is really happening. And it's going to get a lot more painful, but you all have to be strong, even you Yuri. You’re doing so well so far.” Hiroko rubbed her son's legs soothingly. “Yuri, sweetie, you have to listen to me.” She waited for his nod which he eventually got between groans of pain. Hiroko looked at her son seriously, “this may sound weird but I'm just going to check if your dilated.” _

 

_ “Dilated? Mum?” Mari yelled, “you mean he's… he's… having a…” _

 

_ She nodded, “ I think so…” _

 

_ “Mum… mum… What's…” Yuri could no longer form coherent sentences. _

 

_ “Shh sweetie, calm down.” She then reached forward and placed her hand at his contracting entrance as she pushed in her eyes only widened in shock and Yuri gasped in pain. She then whispered, “I can barely feel it.” _

 

_ “What?” Mari and Toshiya asked at the same time. _

 

_ “His omegan cervix.” _

 

_ “Mum!” Yuri screamed again, “something's coming now!” _

 

_ “Okay Yuri you're going to have to push.” _

 

_ “Push?” He raised his head to look at his mother, “push what?” _

 

_ “Yuri, you're having a baby!” Mari exclaimed loudly, trying to believe it herself. This situation was… well unimaginable. _

 

_ The young omega paled, this was impossible. He couldn't have children, ever since he presented he was told he couldn't have children and now here he is, apparently having a baby! The first thing to fill his head was all the dangerous things he had been doing the past nine months that could have risked his baby's life! Thankfully his omega side quickly returned him to his senses with another contraction and he started to deny that this was actually happening to him.  _

 

_ Situations like this only happened in magazines and he was eminent that the people in those stories were lying, that they did know that they were pregnant. But now Yuri has become one of those stories, he was here having a child that was completely impossible for his infertile self. _

 

_ “No mum, no! I can't!” He only cried more throwing his head back as another sharp pain hit, which his mother now knew were contractions. She came to the horrible conclusion that Yuri had been in labour for over twenty four hours, and now he was close to the end of his journey that he just found out about.  _

 

_ “Yuri you have to push, this little one wants out!” _

 

_ “Yuri, push! Come on little brother we can figure this out later!” Mari gave his hand a little squeeze, the raven head whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut pushing as a large contraction hit.  _

 

_ Hiroko took a deep breath, “there's the head! Alright just a few more pushes!” _

 

_ Yuri screamed and gave another big push and he breathed deeply for a second before pushing quickly once more. Within mere minutes a small, high cry filled the room. _

 

_ Hiroko’s face brightened with a smile, “you have a baby boy Yuri, a beautiful baby boy.” _

 

_ Yuri lifted his head and looked at the tiny baby in his mother's arms, “why's he so small…” he felt his eyes close against his will, his forced himself to stay awake through the pain as fear washed through him. “Mum, why is he so small?” _

 

_ “Yuri calm down, he's gonna be alright.” Mari gave him a hug, squeezing his hand tightly. But Yuri had succumbed to his panic mode, finding out you’re pregnant and having a baby in the same half hour would be pretty traumatizing for anyone. Then if that wasn't enough, his omega side was panicking at the size of his newborn, the baby had to be premature. He was just too small. _

 

_ “Yuri relax your baby is fine, he's going to be fine!” Hiroko and Toshiya were in desperate attempt to calm down their only son. The baby still connected by the umbilical cord was crying loudly in the panic. _

 

_ The last thing that Yuri could make out was the sounds of his parents and sister trying to keep him conscious, the ambulance and paramedics that quickly rushed into the room, and his newborn baby. _

 

_ “Don’t take… him… Away…” he squeezed out to the paramedics and family. Hiroko nodded she would do everything to protect her son and unexpected grandson. _

 

_ Yuri fell asleep. The pain of childbirth without any medicine claiming him… _

 

_ Oh god… _

 

_ He had to find Victor. _

  
_ A miracle, the impossible had just happened. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha aha aha...
> 
> The amount of planning and sheer research that went into this this is bloody insane. For one I had to scientifically check some things as A-Level biology doesn't cover everything! Ha! I totally deserved an A on that exam... Flipping examiners are shitheads though. 
> 
> Anyway, research shows that this does happen, 1 in every 2500 mother will no know they are pregnant until labour or squeezing life out of them. 
> 
> Outstanding...
> 
> And as per research says infertility can be caused by the injury Yuri receives, which will be revealed later on. LH and FSH go haywire and boom no babies... Or very rare to have babies.
> 
> And go go go Mama Katsuki! I'm pretty sure she's wonder mum, or at least she is when I write her. She's the mother of two children she's gonna have some idea of what a midwife does. But I dont so some things may be iffy but I do try and give good facts with research, but I dont think I'll be getting pregnant anytime soon so heyho.
> 
> Now planning, I have made time lines dates and shit to try and get this whole story to work and believe me it does!
> 
> And before you ask about the baby, the size is normal, the ickle things in the low birth weight for a reason which is to be explained later!
> 
> NAMES GIVE ME WHAT YOU WANT THE BABY BOY TO BE NAMED. Russian or Japanese.
> 
> I was gonna name him Lev, but I get get remained of Lev from Haikyuu.... So no.
> 
> And thank you for reading. I haven't updated my other fics because I sat on my laptop and broke it and all my saved documents are on there so I have to wait for it to get fixed. I managed to do this on my phone.... God help me it was painful.
> 
> Due to phone Yuuri is spelt with one u because I'm not arguing with autocorrect and the same with Victor. Autocorrect is a bitch.
> 
> Thanks again and bye bye!


	2. 08:09:28:16:24:13

**08:09:28:16:24:13**

 

It was hot when Yuri woke up that morning. So very hot… the sixteen year old rolled around his bed, throwing his sheets off and onto the floor. He was sweating profusely, shirt and shorts already soaked through. The boy groaned as his skin warmed further, “what is going on…”

 

Yuri laid still for a while thinking he was just having a hot flush, but he only continued to grow hotter and there was a need. A need that his body wanted more than anything else. He didnt waste another second as he pulled his grey shirt over his head and throw it across the room, watching it hit the wall with a light thump. The black shorts were next to go, joining the shirt far on the other side of the room. His body glistened from the rays of suns that made it past his curtains. 

 

Even naked his body ceased to cool down, he covered his eyes immediately becoming fearful of what was happening to him.

 

The warmth grew further, his lower region becoming increasingly excited. This was a brand new feeling.

 

Many posters of his idol stared down as his very naked and now very aroused body. Oh... if Victor Nikiforov was in his room right now the teenager would be in heaven. Yuri couldn't help himself he dusted his fingers down his body, starting from his neck and heading lower. Gracing over his nipples lightly and letting out a quiet moan, his fingers went lower and lower, sliding over his curvy waist. Chocolate brown eyes squeezed shut as another moan rippled in his throat, his body felt so good and he didn't know why.

 

Sweating with pleasure such as this had never occurred to him before.

 

Maybe, just maybe… this was him presenting. As an…

 

As an omega.

 

For a second he didn't know where to cry out in fear or pleasure. A male omega was rare, very rare. But right now wasn't the time to think about dynamics, his body demanded attention, name forgetting attention.

 

Yuri rubbed his legs together slowly, feeling a small amount of slickness spill from his arse and down his thighs, while his member grew harder by the second. His body heat continued to increase with each passing moment and with the blue eyes of many Victors gazing into him, he couldn't resist what his body wanted anymore.

 

Bravely he gripped base of his cock and slowly started to move his hand, almost immediately the feeling was too much as the heat increased. The teenager gave a loud moan and used the slick from his entrance to make his movements easier…

 

It was like his body started moving instinctively, it knew exactly what it wanted and exactly what it had to do to feel good.

 

Yuri was unable to stop his voice now, moans were loud in the room as he got closer and closer, “Vic… Victor.” He rolled over onto his stomach, bending his knees and lifting his arse high into the ass. With his free hand he reached behind and delicately started playing with his entrance with his middle finger. With all the slick that had been produced, the finger suddenly slipped into his hole with ease. Yuri moaned loudly, drool slipping from his lips, “Victor, please… more…”

 

It didn't take long for the omega to start moving his finger slowly in and out, testing the waters and groaning lustfully into his pillows

 

“Yuri?” 

 

Eyes shot open as there was a knock at his door and the door creaked as it was slowly opened.

 

“No!” Yuri shouted, face growing red which only caused him to become hotter. He whined to himself as he quickly pulled his finger out and let go of his throbbing arousal. Yuri leaped from his bed, scampering towards across his room and throwing his weight against the door, effectively slamming it shut.

 

“Hey! Yuri!” Mari yelled as she was suddenly thrown back by the slamming door, dropping the clean bedwear she was bringing to her brother. She growled and got to her feet, “Yuri you butthead!” Mari pounded her fist against the door, but it stayed shut. The twenty two year old alpha slammed her hands against the door again, “open this door you dick!”

 

“No!” Yuri shouted, leaning against the door and gasping with a moan as his body demanded attention.

 

“Yuri, what the hell are you doing in there?” Mari asked, she banged on the door again and then suddenly stopped. There was a scent, much like her own but was… fresher... sweeter. It was the smell of an omega in heat.

 

Her little brother had finally presented!

 

“Yuri! You're an omega!” She grinned and quickly kicked the dropped bedwear to the gap under the door to prevent too much of his pheromones escaping around the rest of the rooms. “I'm going to tell mum and dad!”

 

“What? No! That's embarrassing, don't tell them.”

 

“Don't worry Yuri, just continue and find us after the five wave has finished.”

 

“What…” Yuri's eyes widen, “waves?”

 

“God you idiot, did you not listen in on dynamics class?” Mari gave a laugh, she knew her brother only thought about two things: ice skating and a certain Russian Alpha named Victor Nikiforov. “Anyway just find us when the first lots over, we'll keep you hydrated.”

 

“Sure sis sure.” Yuri flopped on his side, wishing that he had a lock on his door. 

 

Well now he had a very good reason to get one.

 

It didn't take his body long to want some attention again, he slowly crawled his way back to his bed. Yuri pulled his body onto the bed, before quickly losing all senses and melting into the touch. The warmth was growing and growing as all embarrassment left and pleasure came back as he began to stroke his cock again, and again his free hand started to play with his entrance. His middle finger pushed inside and Yuri let go of all his leftover dignity. As the digit moved in and out slowly, Yuri found himself wanting more. He first increased his speed, making a strange noise when he realised it wasn't enough. But god… Yuri moaned lowly as he braved another finger, with all the slick they slid in as easily as one. 

 

“Victor…” Yuri somehow managed to time the thrusts of his fingers with the strokes of his other, “Ah, Victor! Alpha!” 

 

His body continued to sweat as his body temperature increased further, it was becoming too much for the young boy, he had heard that an omega’s first heat was always the worst to get through. Yet, right now he didn't care in the slightest. His body was twitching uncontrollably, and in the pit of his stomach he could feel a heated pressure build up.

 

Yuri managed to fumble a third finger within his entrance and that's when he hit it, that specific spot that would have any male no matter of dynamic seeing stars. The newly presented omega screamed and arched his back from the bed, but just hitting it once wasn't enough. More… he needed more, so much more. With every abusing thrust Yuri was deliriously screaming Victor’s name into his pillow, getting closer and closer to his finish point.

 

“Vic… Alpha!” Yuri couldn't breathe, with one last hit the sixteen year old spilled across his stomach. A high pitched squeal escaped his throat with one last moan, and Yuri fell limp breathing deeply and happily. He relaxed into his post climax, enjoying every thing he felt, hazy brown eyes looked up to his nearest photo of Victor. He sighed contently, “Victor, if only I could have you…”

 

* * *

 

 

**08:08:05:09:10:57**

 

“Yuri!”

 

“Phichit!” 

 

The two teenagers crashed into a hug as they met inside the lobby the ice skating arena. Yuri had only recently met the younger Thai skater as they had only been training together for a few months, but had grown into a close friendship rather quickly. 

 

“So look who's an omega!” Phichit grinned, snapping a quick selfie with his new phone.

 

“Shut up,” Yuri laughed, gently nudging the fourteen year old’s shoulder lightly.

 

It had been two months since he had presented and had visited an Omega Clinic, they wrote him down in the system as an omega and then prescribed him  suppressants to dial down his sweet scent. Yuri was also given the all clear to participate in his local competition, which made him unbelievably happy as he knew his best friend would be watching. The japanese boy had been through two heats since he presented, each one was perfectly normal and his fertility levels were at optimum point. 

 

He was the perfect omega for any alpha.

 

Phichit was yet to present but Yuri was certain his friend was going to be a Beta, there was just something about him that screamed the neutral ground of beta. But Yuri may just be bias as he had grown to enjoy the Thai boy’s company. “So you came all this way to watch me?”

 

Today was the senior prelims for Japan's National Championships, and Yuri was hoping to do well. He could feel it, something was going to happen today and it was the greatest feeling ever. Yuri was content with his life, he was an omega who had the skills to go up against beta and alpha in competition and he was ready to show of. 

 

“Yeah, though I wish I was competing too!” Phichit whined, “it's a shame I can't, but I guess just watching your magnificent skating will have to suffice.”

 

The two laughed together, “hey, Yuri keep those nerves at bay, and good luck. I'll be cheering from the stands!” They shared a small hug before Phichit snapped another quick picture and left practically skipping down the hall. Yuri turned and walked in the opposite direction towards the changing room where he would meet up with his coach.

 

“Yuri!” Coach Celestino Cialdini called for him, Yuri smiled and made his way over. He was already dressed for his performance, a simple black costume similarly styled to a yukata, yet was tight against his arms and body. His maturing body had already started to tone, his childhood chubbiness changing for strong, lean muscle. The tall Italian beta placed an arm around Yuri's neck, “they're drawing number for order, we better go get yours.”

 

With a nod they walked to the barrier before the ice, wandering to the lady who held the numbers. She was a brown haired and young beta, who smiled as he came closer, “you must be Yuri Katsuki, pick your number and get ready general warmup.”

 

2nd.

 

Well at least he wasn't going first, yet that didn't calm his growing nerves in the slightest. His skin grew warm as the anxiety started to settle in, palms growing sweaty.

 

“Yuri you ready to warm up?” Celestino asked.

 

The boy came back to his senses and quickly nodded, “yeah.”

 

Yuri found himself skating his warm up as if it was a daydream, all excitement has slowly diminished from his body and before he knew it, a notice was going off saying for all competitors to leave the ice.

 

The competition was about to start.

 

Celestino noticed Yuri stare at his feet anxiously twiddling his thumbs together as he sat on a bench, nervously waiting for his turn. Yuri was still trying to find a way to block out his nerves, but nothing as of yet seemed to work. The beta sat next to his student and gave him a nudge, “ Yuri, what are you feeling right now?”

 

Black hair was gelled back, keeping it out of his eye, “I feel sick…”

 

“But, why do you feel sick?”

 

“I…” Yuri looked up to his coach, “I don't know.”

 

Celestino smiled, “you know your routine perfectly and you know how to execute your step sequences and spins elegantly. There is nothing for you to feel sick about. So take a deep breath, and do your parents and Phichit proud.”

 

Yuri laughed, “ah, Phichit.”

 

“That boy will cheer for you even if you faceplant into the barrier.” Celestino looked around the audience, pointing the Thai boy out for Yuri when he was found. “And look, he's already got that damn phone out waiting for you to start your routine.”

 

A small smile grew on his lips and a breath later Yuri was ready, ready to conquer the ice.

 

After the first competitor finished Yuri stood, taking off his glasses and heading towards the ice.

 

“Make them proud Yuri.” Celestino whispered.

 

The ice felt like home beneath his feet, the blades on his shoes like knives that let him gracefully slide along the frictionless surface.

 

Music blared from the speakers once he was settled into his starting position. His body became the music, flowing with the beats of the tune.

 

He felt as light as the air around him, all his spins were perfect, step sequences flawless and so far all of his jumps had landed, not particularly prettily though. Yuri took a deep breath, he was halfway there, there wasn't much of the routine left and he was doing well. His body knew that today was going to be a good day.

 

Soon it came to his most important jump of the routine, his only quad and his most confident. A quad toe loop. Adrenaline pulse through his heart, he was ready for this. His speed increased, ready for the jump. Yuri prepared for entry into the toe loop, everything was perfect! This was his moment.

 

He propelled himself into the air, rapidly spinning with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

This would be his first quad in competition! Everyone would be so proud, his mother, father, sister, Phichit and Celestino, he had to land it.

 

He wanted to skate on the same ice as Victor someday.

 

And this quad was the start of that journey, his path to greatness.

 

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

Four rotations.

 

Yuri grinned to himself as time felt like it slowed down. Yes, this was it, the moment had come! His blade touched down on the ice, almost gently.

 

But…

 

Incorrectly.

 

Time immediately sped up and Yuri's landing foot slid out from underneath him, there wasn't enough time to react as his body twisted awkwardly falling towards the solid ground beneath him, he had no chance of getting his hands down to protect his most valuable body part. 

 

All he wanted to do what skate on the same ice as Victor… but I guess he wouldn't even get to do that anymore.

 

Yuri screamed as the left side of his head collided with the ice.

 

Immediately the teenagers body fell limp…

 

“After a perfect looking quad toe loop Katsuki Yuri has taken what seems to be a nasty fall, is he going to be able to get up and complete his routine?” The announcer's voice echoed over the music, the audience had fallen silent as Yuri fell.

 

The music continued and still Yuri did not move.

 

“Yuri!” Phichit jumped up from his seat, phone gone from his hands and the most panicked look on his face.

 

“Get a medic in there now!” Celestino shouted.

 

Mere seconds later the sixteen year old was surrounded by a group of medics and his coach.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen we ask that you all remain calm and in your seats as the injured skater is removed from the ice. The competition will continue as soon as everything has been settled.”

 

Yuri was bleeding over the ice, the damage to his head had caused his nose to start bleeding slowly, along with the massive gash that ice had given him.

 

“We need an ambulance, he is in need of immediate medical attention.” The head medic shouted, before giving instructions to his subordinates. Yuri was carefully turned onto his back, while someone supported his neck and head to prevent further damage. Bandages were gentle placed against his head to stop him bleeding out, the medics were in a rush but had to tread delicately, one wrong move could cost Yuri his life.

 

As soon as a neck brace was placed on Yuri, he was moved onto a stretcher and carried off the ice. Celestino by his side.

 

Phichit had left the stands, just reaching his friend as the ambulance arrived. Blaring lights and noises when the paramedics slammed the glass doors open. They quickly examined his immediate dangers, immediately coming to the conclusion that hospital was the only thing they could do for him. They had to stop the bleeding and then find out the damage that has been done.

 

Celestino was pulled aside by a paramedic as Yuri was wheeled towards the ambulance, she was a female omega who was taking control of the situation.

 

“We'll be taking him to the closest hospital, without medical examinations to see the damage done, we don't know what will happen.” She took a deep breath, “head injuries are very dangerous, he may not be the same boy if he survives. And he will have to be closely monitored for an extensive length of time. But right now, we have to get him out of here before he loses his chance of life. I need his contact information, may I have it?”

 

Celestino nodded robotically, handing over a price of paper with the details written down.

 

The omega women nodded in thanks, “the doctors will do everything they can to save him.” She patted his shoulder and walked away to assist the loading of Yuri.

 

Phichit only stared at the paramedic, she was saying that his best friend could die. He didn't want his best friend to die, Phichit wanted to skate with Yuri more. He wanted to compete with Yuri and battle him for the gold. As he tried to run up to Yuri's side, Celestino grabbed him around the waist preventing him from getting closer to the older boy. There wasn't a need for anyone to see their friend in the state he was.

 

“Celestino, please let me go with him!” Phichit scream, fighting his coach. Tears fell from his eyes and his tried to push away the older man, he needed to see Yuri. “Please, Coach please! I need to go with-”

 

Phichit stopped moving as he caught sight of his friend for a second just before his disappeared into the back of the ambulance, tears fell silently down his cheeks.

 

Yuri's skin was pale, his eyes were casted under shadows, and his own blood was staining his face along with his neck and collar of his clothes.

 

Yuri already looked dead.

 

With a scream Phichit fell to his knees, crying loudly and Celestino wrapped his arms around him trying to calm the young boy down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried when I saw the recognition my first chapter got... Then cried again when I wrote this second chapter. I feel really bad for any damage I have cause!
> 
> Though thank you for all the kind comments and stuff it does make me really happy. 
> 
> Only a short note this time because I am very tired zzzzzzzz so bye bye.


	3. 08:07:18:07:31:01

**08:07:18:07:31:01**

 

_ “I have to land it…” _

 

_ This quad toe loop would lead him to Victor, to the ice he always wanted to skate on. _

 

_ Have to skate with Victor… _

 

_ Skate with Victor… _

 

_ Want to... _

 

_ With.. _

 

_ But… _

 

_ Not… Victor… wait… what…  _

 

_ “Viiiccc…” _

 

“Yuri?”

 

“Mhmm…”

 

“Yuri!”

 

“Mmmm…” Yuri groaned, his eyes fluttered painfully and he groaned quietly. There was an achiness all over his body, he felt battered and bruised everywhere. Nausea filled his stomach and matched with the headache pulsating across his skull he felt absolutely horrible, why couldn't he go back to sleep? All he wanted to do was feel better… he didn't know where he was or why he was there but he didn't care. He just wanted the horrible feeling to go away.

 

After a minute of fighting to open his eyes, he  attempted to moved his stiff muscles that were cramping sorely only to be restricted but something around his neck. “Muu… mmm.”

 

The small woman was immediately at his side, lightly taking his cold, pale hand in her dainty ones. “Yuri, don't move. I've sent your father to find a doctor. Oh god, Yuri, you had us all worried…”

 

“Mummmm…” Yuri slowly blinked away the sleep in his eyes, the room was white too white. This definitely wasn't his room, his room had a much more warm and homely feeling. Brown orbs opened wide and then immediately shut tight as it became overwhelming, “uhh… huuurts..” He found that he couldn't really move, there was something preventing him from turning his head away from the light.

 

Hiroko smiled to herself, stroking Yuri's head gently, tears of joy threatening to escape her eyes. “Don't move sweetie; the doctor needs to check on you.”

 

The teenagers body felt cold and stiff, his sight was blurry, he needed his glasses. Yuri felt uncomfortable, the bed wasn't soft as it felt like a stone slab and the clothes were itchy against his skin. All he wanted to do was roll over and let his muscles stretch, but there was no way he had the energy to do so. There was also another problem, he couldn't remember what happened. A second ago he was skating his routine, then the entry to the quad toe loop and then… nothing. Here he was in a hospital bed. What happened? Did he hurt himself? Or did something happen on the way home?

 

There were too many thoughts running about his head, overloading his brain in under a second. The aching in all his muscles was almost painful, scratch that it was already agonizing. 

 

Yuri struggled to open his eyes again, they were heavy and he was tired. After a bit of practice managed to look at his mother's face, she had bags under her eyes and was crying, yet there was a content smile on her face.

 

He suddenly thought about what his face looked like, was he pale? Sickly? He just didn't know, he wanted to talking to his mum but his throat was dry and prickly. It took him a while to squeeze out a complete word, “Mum…?”

 

Boy did he sound like he smoked fifty a day...

 

“Oh Yuri…” She lightly placed her lips against his forehead, “I'm so glad you've woken.”

 

“What?”

 

Hiroko wiped her tears off her cheeks and sat on the chair next to his bed, she reached for her son's hand, holding it and trying to warm his fingers up. “You had an accident Yuri. You fell on the ice.”

 

“Fell?” Yuri was surprised, he was always taught to fall safely, so what went wrong? “I… I… didn't…”

 

“Shhh sweetie, you have to stay calm, you're not allowed to get stressed or move.”

 

Before Yuri could answer the door opened and in walked Toshiya and another man in hospital wear. Toshiya immediate rushed to his wife's side and smiled down to his young son, the doctor went to the other side and checked the IV. He was a old man, brown hair greying around the ears and glasses perched in front of maroon eyes.

 

“Hello there.” He gave a kind smile down to Yuri, “my name is Minoru Yamamoto. I've been overseeing you since you came in here, and I am glad to finally see you awake. You will feel ill for a while but this is perfectly normal.”

 

“What…” Yuri cough heavily gritting his teeth as his brain reverberated against his skull. “That… hurts.”

 

“It will Yuri, you hurt yourself pretty severely. Now I know you've just woken up so we have to run through the basics, to check your immediate memory. You suffered a serious head injury, so for starters I just want you to answer my simple questions to the best of your ability and take your time.” He pulled up another chair and sat down clipboard placed on his knees, “what is your name?”

 

Yuri stared up at the ceiling, he felt like crying, screaming and sleeping all at the same time. He tightened the grip on his mother's hand and his voice felt rough as he answered, “Katsuki Yuri.”

 

“Good, how old are you?”

 

There was a good silence for a while as Yuri tried to find his voice.

 

“Sixteen.”

 

“Good, what's your dynamic?”

 

“Omega.”

 

“Very good,” the doctor turned away from his clipboard and to Yuri's parents, “it's a good sign he remembers these basic things, it shows he doesn't seem to have long term memory loss. But more tests will have to be done to be sure and it is likely he will have to go through occupational and psychological therapy when he has further healed..”

 

“That's good to hear.” Toshiya gave his wife a look and then asked, “But is he doing well? I mean, we haven't been told much about what's wrong with him. We just want to know if he's alright.”

 

Doctor Yamamoto sighed, “Your son will be absolutely fine physically if he rests for the next few weeks. We haven't told you much because we have to discus the issues we have found with your son, Yuri, first. There is one major thing that we have definitely discovered through his MRI scan that is causing a little bit of concern, however it can wait until we get some blood tests and determine your son's mental state.”

 

Yuri was listening silently, the words going in and bouncing around his mind a little before leaving.

 

“But there is the a couple of things we can tell you now that he has woken.” Yamamoto gave Yuri a soft smile and began talking slowly so Yuri could keep up. “Yuri, seventeen days ago, you fell over on the ice and hit your head very hard, you've got a small linear fracture on temporal bone.” 

 

Hiroko gasped.

 

“I wouldn't worry too much, he avoided surgery as it wasn't a compound fracture, soa fracture such as this will heal on it's own over time as long as it is not aggravated.” He reassured, “however it does have its side effects, concussion is the obvious, nausea and headaches are common and will take there time to disappear. But to help medicine can be given to help you relax. We have also given Yuri some antibiotics to prevent any infection that may occur as his head was cut open. He is likely to be in a lot of pain for the next few days as he has just woken, but with more rest his condition will greatly improve.” 

 

Yuri's breath was deep as he listened, the words yet to sink in.

 

“Now Yuri, you are going to remain in a neck brace until the fracture is healed and you are going to be on hospital bed rest for at least another two to three weeks.” Yamamoto gave his shoulder a light pat, “but right now I want you to catch up on some sleep, you need a lot of time to heal. When you have full consciousness and awareness of what's around you, we will finish our talk.”

 

The doctor slowly got up from his seat and smiled at Yuri's parents, “I'll be back later to check up on him.”

 

For the next few days Yuri was constantly in and out of sleep, but as they passed he was becoming more and more awake and aware of everything around him. It didn't take him long to want food and once he was out of the red zone, his doctor got him moved from an ICU private room, to a HDU room. However he was still under twenty four hour supervision to make sure he did not relapse in any way that could be dangerous.

 

His parents and Mari took turns watching over him once he became coherent enough to hold a conversation, they made sure he was cared for and that he was never left alone in case he woke up in a panic or any bad thoughts appeared in his head.

 

“Mari you should go home.” Yuri grinned as his sister yawned loudly, he had woken early that morning and had already changed the setting of his bed so that he could sit up.

 

Mari sighed, “no can do little brother, you're stuck with me until dad gets here.” She gave a large stretch and then rested her elbows on his bed, “how are you feeling this morning?”

 

“Better, a headache and feeling a bit sick, but the nurse said she's bringing me some breakfast in a couple of minutes so hopefully the food will help.”

 

“Ah, the joy of hospital food.” Mari grinned, “they're already feeding you up.”

 

Yuri smiled in return, he would have looked down at his lap but the neck brace prevented his movement. “I'm kind of happy to be awake… but this brace thing is annoying the hell out of me.”

 

“It's gonna be on for a while. Better get used to it.” The two shared a laugh, then Mari quickly fell silent. “Isn't your doctor coming to talk to you about your results today?”

 

There was a slow, short nod as a reply, “yeah, dad's gonna be here with me though.”

 

“Don't forget mum and I are only a phone call away.”

 

“Thanks Mari, I love you…”

 

“And I love you too.” Mari put an arm over Yuri's shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. “Call me, alright? It doesn't even have to be your results, it could be about anything like unicorns.

 

“Yeah.” Yuri giggled lightly, he was feeling worried about his results. But his sister could always make him smile, “thanks Mari.”

 

Toshiya gave a light knock on the door, smiling as his two children. “Hey you two.”

 

“Hi dad, well Yuri I will be back tomorrow, be good for the doctors!” With a wave she left the room.

 

“How was last night?” Yuri diverted his attention to his dad.

 

“One of the better ones; I didn't wake up at all.” Yuri answered.

 

“That's great, you're already getting so much better.”

 

The two shared light conversation as Yuri was served breakfast, a bowl of cereal, two slices of toast with jam and a glass of orange juice. Mari was right, the joys of hospital food. At first the boy couldn't stomach the sight of food, his head would throb and he had constant nausea, which just made him want to throw up. His doctor explained it was post concussion syndrome and would take a couple of months to clear up, which didn't impress Yuri who was ready to puke at everything.

 

Around an hour later Doctor Yamamoto walked into the room with a smile, “Hello Yuri, Mr Katsuki. How are we this morning?”

 

“A little better. Still got the same feelings though.”

 

Yamamoto sat down in his now usual seat and placed down his clipboard, “that's perfectly normal. As a said a couple of months for that to pass. Your x rays show that the fracture is healing very nicely and the antibiotics have worked the way we want them too. Furthermore, all your cuts and grazes are healing perfectly too.” 

 

This made Yuri happy, he was glad to be a fast healer. But he had a feeling his good mood wouldn't last..

 

Yamamoto sighed and took off his glasses, “you had another MRI scan yesterday and they took some blood as well, correct?”

 

“Yes, they said it was for you to double check a concern from early.”

 

“Yuri, we have found something.”

 

All feelings hit the floor, and Yuri immediately thought the worse, his breathing became laboured and skin paled. Was he dying? There were millions of things that could be wrong with him, all could lead to an ending he didn't want. He still wanted his whole life ahead of him! Anxiety built up and he closed his eyes, wanting the feeling to pass...

 

“Calm down Yuri, I assure you it is not life threatening at all. I can promise you that.” His doctor said thoughtfully, he was well aware of his patient's mind and how prone to anxiety attacks he was. It meant special measures had to be taken when explaining concerning details about his head. Yuri managed to calm his mind with the help of his father, and a couple of minutes later he was back to his normal self. When the time was right doctor Yamamoto continued, “Now you have to listen carefully Yuri, what I tell you may leave you with unknown feelings. So know, that there is always someone for you to talk to no matter the time of day or night, if you want to talk or just be around someone you are more than welcome. And know that there are still a few more tests we wish to perform.”

 

Toshiya held his son's hand tightly, “so what's wrong?”

 

“The head trauma you received has damaged the pituitary gland within your brain.” Yamamoto continued seriously, “Now the pituitary gland controls the release of hormones into the body, and from your blood tests results we have determined that your gland isn't releasing some necessary hormones for reproduction into your body.”

 

Yuri looked scared, he didn't like where this conversation was going. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “what does that mean?”

 

“As an omega there are certain hormones that need to have a fixed amount released to trigger a heat within the body, at the same time another hormone triggers an egg within your omegan womb to grow ready for fertilisation. Both these hormones together let your body know when it is ready to conceive, for some omegas, this was once a month others it was bimonthly.” Yamamoto took a breath, “However, your gland is not producing enough of both of these hormone.” The doctor felt so sorry for the young omega sat before him, he was about to give the worst news he could give to any omega. Furthermore, Yuri was newly presented, he had barely had a chance to live his life yet “As doctors we don't know if there is ever a chance of you receiving another heat, as the heat hormone your gland is giving is very small.  And the release of eggs from you will be extremely irregular and it will also be unknown to your body if it does ovulate an egg as you wouldn't produce symptoms. Though this is if you ever do release an egg. In turn we don't think it is possible for you to ever get pregnant.”

 

All the oxygen left his lungs, and immediately the air around him grew heavy. A waterfall broke from his eyes and the sixteen year old was a weeping mess in seconds. He was a young, just presented omega, he hadn't even thought about having children yet! Though… just being told you would never be able to have an alpha's -  a mate's - child, he fell apart. No omega in their life wants to hear those words…

 

Tears proceeded for fall down his cheeks and his father had to stand up to wrap his arms around him carefully, being sure not to aggravate the neck brace.

 

“Yuri, I am really sorry to tell you this.” 

 

Yuri could help but cry louder into his father's chest, he didn't want to hear anything else. He didn't feel like a rare male omega anymore, he felt broken and useless. 

 

No alpha ever wants an omega who couldn't give them children.

 

Minutes that felt like hours passed, it took Yuri a while to calm down. In the end tears stopped yet hiccups replaced them, he wanted to be brave, he wanted to push forward. But right now he was allowed to feel low, he was allowed to be comforted and loved by his family.

 

“I am really sorry Yuri.” Yamamoto felt like crying himself after seeing how much distraught his patient was in, yet he remained strong. “We are going to run some more tests to check whether your condition is permanent, and I am going to remain your doctor for as long as I can. We will be able to send you home soon too, but you will have to go to some therapy sessions, but we will talk about it later. For now I will leave you to relax and think over everything I've told you. I will be back later to check on you.”

 

He stood and bowed Yuri and his father, “nice to see you again Mr Katsuki, please look after him.”

 

Yuri ended up looking at his hands, he has so many goals in his life, ones that he never knew he had until now.

 

He wanted to skate with all his rink mates again... Phichit was probably worried sick for him, the poor fourteen year old cared for him too much.

 

He wanted to be coached by Celestino and make him proud.

 

He wanted to skate and win gold at the Grand Prix.

 

He wanted to skate on the same ice as his idol Victor Nikiforov.

 

He wanted to grow up… And find his mate, his alpha.

 

And he never knew that he wanted a child.

 

With time he would be able to make it back on the ice, he may not be as graceful or elegant or he was before but he would get back to skating again. Even if it took him years...

 

But knowing that it would be extremely unlikely for him to ever conceive his future mate's child made him think what use he was to the world…

 

Those thoughts had to disappear though, he had to think about the present. Getting better and getting back on that ice.

 

He suddenly wanted to see his coach and best friend, he wanted to make them happy… he wanted them to know that he was coming back.

 

Skating with Victor would just have to wait a couple of years.

 

And having a child would have to wait even longer, if not, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have no idea what goes in in hospitals, I only start university this month and I'm going to study forensics... So nothing about what happens to the living... Though I'm hoping my biology knowledge and research is enough to be a least even a little bit realistic.... 
> 
> Aha. My notes pages are a complete mess little chapter related doodles are everywhere! I have little heart monitors drawn for this chapter.
> 
> Then I went back to the half page I wrote on Victor... And just saw it says in my messy handwriting: GETS YURI PREGGERS MUWAHAHA! 
> 
> I may have to redo that page ^^;
> 
> The chapters will increase in length, as the first few are what happened fillers! Ahaha.
> 
> Well I am trying to get most this story posted before I start university on the 25th but I don't know if that was a logical deadline... For me at least.... But three chapters down wooooo
> 
> I would love to thank all those who have left comments and kudos, I normally reply to them immediately but I've been so busy I haven't had time. I promise you all I will start replying this chapter as my busy life has ended!
> 
> Hope you all stay for more. Thanks agaaaaaain!


	4. 08:06:21:17:01:48

**08:06:21:17:01:48**

 

At twenty years old Victor Nikiforov was already one of the world's most renowned male figure skaters. The young man was slowly skating in messy circles and he pulled his long hair into a ponytail, it really was long now and was somewhat getting in the way constantly. It took two hair bands to hold all of his thick locks out of his face, once he was done he gave a sigh, maybe it was time to cut it off.

 

Victor lazily weaved about the ice, warming up his ankles and getting annoyed when he turned and the ponytail slapped him in the face. The young alpha grinded to a stop and pulled out the hair bands, before quickly pulling it back into a ponytail, this time pulling it only halfway and leaving the rest tucked under the hairbands.  

He gave his head a shake, happy when it didn't fall out immediately. Then he lead himself into a quick spin, content when his hair didn't bitch slap him this time.

 

Victor found himself skating in circles, thinking about what kind of routine he wanted to perform this year. He happily continue with his warm up until a loud voice vibrated across the ice, the alpha quickly turned with wide eyes thinking he was in trouble.

 

But he saw that the voice wasn't aimed at him.

 

Victor smiled and gracefully skated towards his coach, an already aged man called Yakov Feltsman. As long term student if the man, Victor loved to see how far he could push his coach, teasing him little by little until he practically exploded. There was also some confusion at what Yakov’s age was, Victor himself had no idea and was slightly too scared for his life to ask. When he first met Yakov the man was already aged, it had been 14 years since then and Yakov was still yet to grow any older.

 

Victor started making jokes at how he had found the Fountain of Youth… just a little late.

 

Yakov wasn't happy the first time he heard it.

 

He chuckled to himself as he got closer to his coach, Yakov was already yelling this early in the morning. But for once it was not at Victor, it was at his newest student, a young blonde boy called Yuri Plisetsky. An 8 year old who had the presence of a tiger… or was it as kitten? Either way it was refreshing to have Yakov yell at someone who wasn't him or Georgi.

 

“Hey Old Man, can we start already I wanna learn quads already!” Yuri Plisetsky growled, leaning against the barriers.

 

Yakov narrowed his eyes, “you will not be doing any quads until you are in the seniors!”

 

“Seriously?” Yuri screamed angrily, “that's over 7 years away!”

 

“Not my problem young man, you are skilled enough to pass juniors without any quads. Focus on what you have now to win.” Yakov straightened his back, “now start warming up.”

 

The pre-teen grumbled to himself and push onto the ice, unhappily skating away. Victor replaced him next to Yakov.

 

“No quads?” Victor asked with a smile, “bit harsh Yakov.”

 

“You should also be warming up, not fighting with your hair. If it's getting in the way, cut it.” Then there was a low sigh, “That kid is going to hurt himself if he does any quads before his body is prepared for it, I gave you the same advice when you were his age…”

 

“Hmm and how did that work out?”

 

“You didn't listen because you loved - no wait love - to disobey me. Hopefully he will pay attention, he's going to be a good skater when he older and wasting his time injured wouldn't be worth it.” Yakov sighed, “i'm sure he'll listen better than you.”

 

Victor laughed lightly pushing his fringe behind his ears, “you have a lot of faith in him.”

 

“I owe it to his grandfather.”

 

“His grandfather?”

 

“That old man has done so much for him and ice skating.”

 

Victor looked over to Yuri, the young blond was graceful even as he warmed up. The older Russian skater saw a lot of dedication within him, and a fire that was yet to be discovered. Yes, that Yuri Plisetsky was going to be a champion in only a couple of years.

 

“So, flips and spins today.” Yakov stated. “You have the Grand Prix in a few months and I want them perfect. You have some interesting competitors entering the senior division this year and we don't want anyone knocking you off that podium.”

 

“New skaters? Sounds exciting.”

 

“Yes, an Italian, Japanese, English and French. Each are putting forward their best and brightest, so start watching your back, I've heard some good things about each of them.”

 

The blue eyed Russian laughed, “ah I'm sure I'll be fine.”

 

Yakov gave a low grumble and stared at Yuri, “Also give that brat some pointers, you're the current world record holder, motivate him. Just don't let him do quads, or I will make you both suffer.”

 

Victor laughed, and turned away from Yakov, he couldn't help but smile. 

 

“Yakov there's a phone call for you.” Another coach, a young alpha man walked over to the two. He had a concerned look, “apparently its urgent.”

 

“Okay, give me a minute.” Yakov turned and walked away from the ice rink, towards his office. 

 

Victor smiled to himself, maybe this year he would have more competition. He was getting fed up of Georgi’s dramatically romantic routines that were dedicated to his ex girlfriends, the guy needed to find a new theme and fast. That or find a girlfriend that's a keeper, better yet find his mate. Georgi was an alpha like Victor, though unlike Victor who kept his private life private, enjoyed the company of women. Each girlfriend he had was declared as a mate, yet it never fell through. The poor guy was always left alone in the end, and Victor did feel sorry for him if the breakups were really bad.

 

Then there was Christopher Giacometti, his two years younger friend from Switzerland, it was always a fun challenge to go up against him. Though Christ routines were always the opposite of Georgi's; as they were often provocative and sexy. Which suited Chris’s flirty personality to a tea. A low laugh rumbled in the alpha's throat, “ah come at me Chris, alpha vs alpha.”

 

“Victor,” Georgi skidded to a stop next to Victor, “are you actually gonna practice today?”

 

“Probably, Yakov seems to be distracted by the little Yuri over there.” The two rink mates looked at the angry little blonde, “He's gonna be a feisty one when he's older, but right now he's just like a little hot-tempered kitten.”

 

“Sounds like someone I know…” Georgi grinned, he then gestured to a young girl with red hair who was somewhat chasing Yuri around the rink, “that's Mila Babicheva, she's new as well.”

 

“It's been awhile since Yakov’s coached a girl. I wonder what she'll be like when she's older.” Victor scratched his chin. 

 

“Hmm, I feel like she'd beat me up.”

 

The two laughed quietly and heard heavy footsteps behind them, they turned to find a unsettled Yakov heading towards them.

 

“Coach what's wrong?” Georgi asked.

 

His eyes shut tightly before he let out a breath, Yakov then sat down on the seats next to the barrier. He then started slowly, “one of the seniors has pulled out from the Grand Prix.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

It was highly unexpected and surprising if anyone pulled out from the Grand Prix, especially if it was someone entering seniors, it was one's way to becoming a world champion. Why would anyone in the world abandon that opportunity?

 

Yuri and Mila stopped skating around the rink as they felt the air get cold, something was happening and they were both too nosy to appreciate privacy. They both raced over to Yakov and slammed into the barriers demanding to be part of the conversion, “what kind of idiot would chose to pull out of the Grand Prix?”

 

“Yuri you have to understand that not everyone pull out by choice.” Yakov stated with a frown, “I just received a call from Coach Celestino Cialdini, one of his skaters who was to debut in the seniors this year has had an serious accident during a local competition.”

 

Victor’s eyes widened, “what…”

 

“The kid has been hospitalised and it is unknown whether he is able to skate again.” Yakov gave each one of his skaters a look, “I am telling you all this because you must know that this career choice doesn't come without injuries and ones such as serious as this do happen, I hope that this lifestyle choice is all one that you want. Because I know all of you can go far, you just have to be brave and pull through anything that happens and support those who don’t quite make it.”

 

“I feel like I need to do something for them.” Victor whispered, his heart clenched as soon as the words left Yakov lips. His body felt cold as a sadness washed over his skin, it was an unusual feeling. Like he had just found out that someone close to him had died. He rose a hand to his shirt and gripped the fabric over his heart, why was he feeling this? He didn't even know the person, yet he could already feel so much. A pain… a pain so emotional he wanted to release the tears that were starting to build up behind his eyelids.

 

“What?” Georgi raised an eyebrow.

 

Victor jolted, “I mean, I don't know, I just need… Feel like I have to do something.”

 

Yakov gave Victor a look of concern. Then smiled, “it's not a bad idea, they were a fan of yours.”

 

“Really?” Victor smiled, his eyes almost glowing like diamonds.

 

“Gross…” Yuri stuck his tongue out, he frowned and skated off back onto the ice, Mila followed, jumping at the chance the chase the blonde again. 

 

Victor gleamed a smile, “what's his name?”

 

“Cat.. Catski something, the kid’s Japanese so I'm not an expert on pronouncing his name.” Yakov stood from his bench, “if you want to send him something, give it to me and I'll send it to Coach Cialdini, I'm sure he'll be happy to pass it on.”

 

“Thanks Yakov!” He grabbed Georgi by the arm, “Chris is busy, come shopping with me!”

 

“Victor!” Yakov yelled, “after training! Now get back on that ice!”

 

Georgi skated away as quickly as he could, only once had he been dragged shopping with Victor, and never, ever again. It was four hours of painful hell the last time they went shopping together, Victor visited every shop he passed and would proceed to pick up every single cute thing he laid his eyes on. Despite being a strong alpha, Victor loved everything cute and fluffy, which may have been helped by his poodle Makkachin.

 

Training continued throughout the day for the skaters, a couple of breaks for the adults, while the younger students were taking home by their families. Victor and Georgi were the last ones in the changing room, both had taken off their skates and while Georgi was massaging his feet, Victor was happily going through as many online shops as he could, giggling to himself every now and then.

 

They had come to an agreement that online shopping would be better as Georgi wouldn't have to spend hours following Victor around every single, colorful shop, and Victor wouldn't be harassed by any fans they may coming across.

 

Being Russia's most famous ice skater did have his downfalls, he could barely walk to a corner shop without someone coming up to him asking for his autograph. It wasn't that victor minded the attention, there were days he just wanted some time to himself - and Makkachin.

 

“What do you think he'll like?”

 

“How would I know?” Georgi sighed, “can't you just send him a Get Well Soon card?”

 

“No! That's way too common! I want to get him something special” Victor looked traumatized at the idea, “I just need to do this, it will make my heart feel better.”

 

“Sometimes I just don't understand you.”

 

“You don't need to understand, just help.”

 

Georgi moved to sit next to Victor, “Yakov said he was your fan, wouldn't your signature be enough.”

 

Silver hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at his phone, he pushed his locked over his shoulders and blew the long fringe away letting them fall messily away. Slowly he scrolled through the items in the online shop, there were teddy bears, photo frames, chocolates but nothing felt right… his gift had to be perfect.

 

There was no reason why it had to be perfect.

 

For anyone else he would have sent just a card, but for this injured skater, his heart told him to do something more. It was as if his body cared for this unknown human way too much already.

 

“Maybe he like dogs.”

 

Victor brighten, “that's it!” He frantically typed in the search bar, bringing up a new set of results. “This is perfect, thanks Georgi!”

 

“No problem.” The black haired Russian yawned, “can I go home now?”

 

Victor gave a sharp nod, hair going all over the place. He paid no mind to Georgi as he collected his bags and left for the door, then he remembered that Victor was forgetful, “don't forget to sign the gift from you.”

 

There was only a quick thumbs up as a reply as the silver head was way too engrossed with what he was doing. Georgi left the room with a shake of the head, uncaring if Victor actually heard him or not.

* * *

 

 

**08:06:17:07:18:08**

 

“Hey Yuri!”

 

The omega perked up as Phichit and Celestino slowly entered his hospital room, he pushed himself up to a sitting position wincing at the achiness in his muscles. Thankfully the movement was easier without the restriction of the neck brace. It had been just over a month since he had woken up in the ICU, he had slowly started to come to terms with his fertility issues, however it was not without its problems. The weekly therapy couldn't stop his mind from wandering on a regular basis, it still made him cry, it still made him angry at himself but he was getting better. Slowly but surely.

 

His other therapies would start when he was further along in the healing process, which would come quickly as Yuri was healing rapidly.

 

“You look like a panda Yuri!” Phichit grinned as he raced to sit at the chair next to his bed.

 

He had to laugh at the description his young friend gave, he was well aware that the trauma to the head had caused bruising, though the bruising was around his eyes making him look, as Phichit had called it, like a panda. Most of his swelling had gone down and the initial pain from the fracture had completely disappeared, which he was thankful for. Though he still had some nausea and headaches, but he knew that it would take a few months for it to clear up.

 

“It's good to see you too Phichit, and Coach I'm glad you've visited.” His smiled faded as he looked as his hands, his hair was slightly longer now and reached his glasses that he was now allowed to wear again. “I thought you would forget about me… as I disappointed you.”

 

Celestino smiled and pulled up a chair next to Phichit, “you could never disappoint me Yuri, and I would love to have you back as my student when you return to skating.”

 

“You mean if I can return to skating.”

 

There was a hearty laugh from the older man, “You are way too stubborn Yuri, you love that ice too much to let it go and your goals are too strong. You want to get back there more than anyone else.”

 

A pure smile erupted from the boy, “Thanks Celestino, for having faith in me.”

 

“I miss coaching you Yuri and all your rink mates do as well.” Celestino pointed to Phichit, “and this one's been begging me to take him to see you. We would have come earlier, but we wanted you to get comfortable and heal first, I talked to your parents and they were happy to let us visit.”

 

“I am happy to see you both, it's made my day. I have to get some more blood tests later today so it's cheered me up having you visit, and I've off twenty four hour supervision, so I'm kind of lonely.” He looked at his bruised arms from all of the injections and tests he had done, they weren't the prettiest of things. Yuri then turned to Phichit, “I've really missed you too Phichit.”

 

“So can I come visit more!” The young Thai grinned.

 

Yuri laughed, “of course.”

 

“Yay!” Phichit carefully gave Yuri a hug, “can I have a picture?”

 

“Not why I look like a panda! When the bruises are gone yes.” He laughed when Phichit pouted, “but you can take one of my gifts. Also help yourself to the chocolate.”

 

Around the bed were a huge amount of gifts, ranging from cards to flowers to just about anything you could think of, his family and friends wanted him to get better quickly and believed that this was a way to keep him positive through his recovery. Yuri smiled as his younger friend took a selfie with the stacks of sweets and chocolates he had been given, taking the odd one and putting it in his mouth, he was glad Phichit was here to see him.

 

“Ah speaking of gifts,” Celestino put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small present, the silver wrapping paper held together with awkwardly placed sellotape and a small pink bow and label on the top. He gave the hand sized present to Yuri, who gave it a perplexed look and had to unwrap his IV lines from his arms as they got in the way. “Another assistant coach gave it to me saying it was for you. A lot of people know about the accident and are wishing you better.”

 

Yuri mindfully opened the wrapping paper and sucked in a large a breath as his brown eyes landed on his gift. A small brown poodle plushie sat on his palms, with a fluffy blue scarf wrapped around his neck and sparkling pink ice skates were on its feet. Yuri smiled, “it's beautiful!” He had to wipe his eyes as a tear of joy fell down his left cheek.

 

“Yuri don't cry!” Phichit yelled, suddenly worrying for his friend.

 

A laugh escaped him, “I'm not sad Phichit, it's the cutest poodle I've ever seen. Who's it from, I have to send them my thanks?”

 

Celestino shrugged, “not sure, check the label.”

 

Yuri picked up the wrapping paper again and turned the label around, he read the curly handwriting slowly as it was in English, ‘ _ Get Well Soon!!!!! Xx _ ’

 

“Huh?” 

 

“What?”

  
“I think they forgot to sign it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like it took me ages to write, mainly because I got distracted by my baby!
> 
> While Victor has Makkachin, I have my Bella.
> 
> My little fluffy kitty cat! Who just loves rubbing her head everyone and distracting me!
> 
> I also got somewhat distracted by the V Route Mystic Messenger put up. I cried when I saw it was 300 hourglass to unlock...
> 
> Yakov reminds me of my coach when I used to train, like literally they are exactly the same apart from instead of an angry Russian I got an ferocious Englishman.
> 
> Aha... Save me.
> 
> Next update should be within a week. I hope. I need to make a set date for updates... So let's say Wednesday, Friday or Sunday... As I don't work those days.... Much.
> 
> See ya sooooon!


	5. 07:02:13:11:05:38

**07:02:13:11:05:38**

Yuri tightly gripped the barrier, staring down at the crystallised surface on the other side. Weird and wonderful thoughts crossed his mind. It felt somewhat intimidating, facing the very thing that had completely destroyed his will to live a little under a year and a half ago. A lot had changed in that year and a half, blood tests and therapy had taken over his life while he was in the hospital and the results were always the same. There was no indication that his hormones were ever going back to normal, and so he would never get another heat. 

 

Yuri was fed up of being babied, all he wanted was to be treated like he wasn't falling apart, he was healed, phichit. He couldn't wait to go back to his normal life, the pork cutlet bowls and hugs from his precious Vicchan were all he wanted. After a long talk with his therapists and doctor Yamamoto he was finally released from hospital a month prior, and Yuri was happy, they all deemed that his mental state had significantly improved and his trigger areas had decreased.

 

The longest area of recovery wasn't the fracture or potential brain damage he received, it was the news of him never being able to have children. But as the months passed slowly he found himself coming to accept it. Fertility wasn't the easiest thing to accept, but a lovely omega doctor who was also infertile spent time with him, assuring him that there was always worse things in the world and he always had a chance for love and children through fostering or adoption, which she and he partner had opted for. Not that Yuri believed her in the beginning, it took a very long time for him to actually trust her words.

 

A month at home did Yuri some good, he managed to get himself back into a simple routine. Helping his parents with little jobs around the house, when he was allowed, and loving Vicchan, who had obviously missed his owner just as much.

 

He was happy to finally be back in his own bed, the pillows just the way he left them and his own scent was surprisingly comforting.

 

Yuri rested his head on his elbows and sighed, this was the first time he had been near an ice rink since his accident. He would have waited longer, but Phichit was desperate for him to come and watch his newest routine. So naturally Yuri gave into him with a brave face and showed up on a Thursday morning practice at the ice rink to surprise his friend. For the time being Yuri sat quietly at the side, content watching Phichit glide across the white surface with grace. A small smile grew on his lips, oh how he had missed it and yet was scared to ever dance upon it again.

 

“Yuri?” Phichit had finally noticed his audience and the expression that glowed upon his face could light up a room. “You actually came!”

 

Practically jumping a foot into the air as phichit slammed into the barrier before him, Yuri couldn't help but laugh, that smile would always make his fears disappear even if it was only for a few seconds.

 

“I couldn't break my promise to you, god knows what you would do to me.”

 

“Well, for one, I would have a right to march right over to your home and demand my long awaited selfie!” He pulled out the phone from the security of his pocket, “please Yuri, can I?”

 

“Of course, I did promise you after all.”

 

The phone was lifted into the air and the front camera turned on, Yuri leaned against his elbows on the barrier again while Phichit wrapped his free arm tightly over Yuri's shoulders. They both grinned into the camera and immediately changed positions for the next photo. After a few hundred were taken Phichit chose the best few for his Instagram, saying  _ ‘glad you're finally back and healthy from the hospital Yuri, and no longer looking like a panda! Thanks for surprising me with a visit at the ice rink! o(^▽^)o’ _

 

The older of the two chuckled as he read Phichit’s post, he himself didn't use much social media but that didn't really matter when the King of Instagram was your best friend, pictures of you would be everywhere no matter what.

 

“Phichit, put your phone down and go practice!” Coach Celestino yelled as he took long strides towards the two boy, he didn't recognise Yuri in his home clothes. “Leave the people in the stands alone.”

 

“Hi, Coach.” Yuri gave a little smile and waved.

 

The larger man stopped in his tracks, “Yuri?”

 

“Yeah, I'm back.”

 

Celestino heartily laughed, “it's great to see you again, the rink hasn't been the same without you.” 

 

“I've missed it here.”

 

Celestino made his way over and took a seat next to Yuri, Phichit was still smiling, photos being snapped left right and centre. He patted his younger and sighed, “it has been over a year since you've seen an ice rink. How's the healing process going?”

 

“Slowly, I've still not really accepted the fact that my chance of a family is gone.” Yuri looked down to his hands, eyes watering at the memory.

 

“Oh Yuri, you still have a chance.”

 

There was a short nod, “I know I have other options but still, it's just heart breaking.”

 

They sat in silence for awhile enjoying each other's company, for Yuri his coach was the person he could trust and rely on. Celestino was the uncle he always wished he had, the one who would always be there for him if he felt alone. The two continued to watch the skaters around the ice, Yuri's eyes caught Phichit who was spinning at a fast pace. Suddenly a female skater attempted a double jump in his line of sight, she slight tripped upon landing but quickly regained her balance.

 

Yuri felt his heart stop as he sucked in a deep breath. Celestino noticed and placed an arm over his shoulder, effectively calming him down. “Still affects you?”

 

“Yeah,” he tightly gripped his jumper over his heart. “I get little flashbacks and memories, but I don't actually remember anything that happened that day. There's just music and the white of the ice, that's all. I know people have said I fell from my quad toe loop, but I just don't get how… I just don't understand.”

 

“Have you seen the footage?”

 

“No, every time I think of watching it I feel like I'm going to be sick.”

 

“That's alright, it was a traumatising event after all,” Celestino patted his students head lightly, fearing that it would still hurt. If you looked closely enough a small scar rested on the left temple and travelled back into his hair, yet it was so well look after that it was practically invisible to the naked eye. “Do you want to know?”

 

Yuri bit his lip and gave a little nod.

 

“From what I saw your landing foot slid out from underneath you, it looked like you landed slightly on the wrong side of the blade and it lost grip on ice.”

 

Yuri darkly chuckled, “such a stupid mistake.”

 

“Yuri it could have happened to anyone.”

 

“But it happened to me!” Yuri placed his head in his hands, eyes threatening to flood. He felt the last hard of his coach pat his back lightly, almost immediately the tears held back. With a deep breath, he sat up perfectly straight, once again staring at Phichit who was spinning in circles.

 

Celestino gave a soft smile, “want to know what I think Yuri?”

 

“No, what?”

 

“Let's get some skates on you and get you back on that ice.”

 

The teenager almost jumped out of his seat, “what?”

 

“It's just like a said, let's get you back on that ice.” Celestino rose from his place next to Yuri and yelled across the ice, “Phichit!”

 

“What? I'm practising like you told me to!” The young Thai stopped skating and stabbed the tip of his skate into the ice.

 

“Get Yuri his spare skates from his locker and give me your phone.”

 

“Wait?” The smile on the boys face was unimaginable, he lit up the whole rink in a heartbeat. Then he chucked his phone uncaringly to the coach who barely caught it and skated as fast to the edge where his skating guards were, within a second they were on his feet and he was awkwardly sprinting to the locker room.

 

Yuri had to giggle at the sight before him, his best friend truly was one in a million. When the younger boy returned, he practically ripped off Yuri's trainers, urging him to quickly put on his spare black skates. Nerves washed through him as he slide his feet into the skates, though he managed to relax himself with deep breathing. He was surprised how his feet still fit in his spare skate, he guessed he hadn't grown much since the accident. With help from Coach Celestino, the laces were tightened securely on his feet. 

 

This was it, in a few seconds he would be back on the very surface that destroyed his confidence in life. Yuri gripped Phichit’s hand tightly, slightly shivering as they took slow steps towards the ice.

 

“Don't let me go Phichit.” Yuri begged quietly. 

 

The Thai gave a smile and rubbed his thumb over the omega's hand, “never.” 

 

They carefully stepped onto the ice, Yuri keeping a tight hand on both Phichit’s hand and the barrier next to him. Never in his life had he been so terrified to stand on something he loved so much, he felt like his feet would slip out from under him any second. The fear turned him into a sheer beginner and made him feel helpless. He took deep breaths, maintaining a strong posture and shakily released his grip on the barrier. For a second he felt completely like Bambi, where his blades were the hooves that just had no traction on the ice at all. But with Phichit, he felt calm. He could get back on the ice with his best friends help.

 

“You're doing great Yuri,” Celestino yelled from the side, he pulled out Phichit’s phone and opened the camera, starting a video. “trust yourself, you know what you're doing.”

 

Yuri smiled, he was doing it. For a while the two friends slowly made their way around the rink, the other rink makes smiling when they passed, they were happy to finally see Yuri back on the ice. He made the rink a home and many were lonely without seeing him. Smiles widened when Yuri managed to go just a little faster, gaining the grace that he had lost so long ago. A year off the ice really did make a difference.

 

The two friends happily skated over the icy surface, weaving in and out of thee other skaters. 

 

All his worries were gone. 

 

Yuri finally felt safe.

 

He finally felt like he was home.

* * *

**  
07:02:10:18:59:58**

 

“Hey, Georgi!” Victor grabbed his rinkmates, pulling the other alpha backwards. “Look at this Georgi!”

 

“Victor!” The black haired man stumbled, “what are you doing?”

 

Victor shoved his phone into Georgi's face, Instagram open on the screen, “it's the Japanese ice skater!”

 

Deep blue eyes widened, “wait the one that hurt himself?”

 

“Yes! I follow a Thai skater and I found they were friends, apparently he's been out the hospital for a while and finally got back on the ice a couple of days ago.”

 

The two Russian alphas looked at the video that was also attached, they two young skaters slowly skating hand in hand around the rink.

 

“I'm really hoping he like my present.” Victor smiled gently, cheeks dusting pink and eyes clouding with happiness and relief.

  
Georgi turned and looked at Victor, mouth widening as a light gasp passed his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, first things first. 
> 
> This wasn't update when I wanted it to be because of my dear half sister.
> 
> She decided to give birth! However 6 weeks early...
> 
> So since the last update I've been running up and down the country looking after her 11 month old while she was at the hospital. Like the greatest brother/uncle I am!
> 
> Hence there's been no update.
> 
> Just a small one this time, because it starts getting interesting soon, dundunduuuuuun!
> 
> Thanks and enjoy.
> 
> I also started university, yay!


	6. 03:11:03:06:56:21

A lot had changed in the years that passed, Yuri regained his confidence, becoming one with the ice once more. He was even starting to qualify for local competitions once more, with a little persuasion from Phichit and Celestino. Yuri was set free, worries disappearing every time he skated on the ice, however there were always the days were the memories of his accident would force though and his body would freeze this limbs becoming as heavy as stone. But, with practice and help from his friends and family he could stay calm, remaining relaxed even during some of his hardest days. Thankfully, the hospital visits decreased over the years, now he was just to visit Dr Yamamoto once every six months to have his health and hormones checked. His injuries had fully healed, bones healing stronger than before. But as of yet the only change was that he had not had a heat since the accident. In a depths of his mind he somewhat felt broken, but he knew that it was just his anxiety talking to him.

 

“Yuri it's starting, get your backside over here!”

 

Yuri, now twenty one years old, was reaching into the cleaning cupboard, attempting to pull out a broom. Slightly failing as one end of the broom was stuck, due to his rushing. Giving a harder yank by putting his foot on the wall for more leverage, the broom came flying out the cupboard, along with dozens of other cleaning equipment that clattered across the hallway floor. A frustrated groan sounded from his throat as he had to rub his backside where he himself had collided with the floor.

 

“Yuri!” Mari's voice was louder this time, “they're doing group warm up!”

 

The omega started collecting everything that had escaped the cupboard, throwing it carelessly back in and promising himself that he would sort it out afterwards.

 

Slamming the cleaning supplies door quickly he took off down the corridor grabbing the broom along the way. Yuri was like a bull in a China shop, desperate to get to the main living area to watch his most favourite thing with his family and loved ones.

 

Today was the Figure Skating Grand Prix Final.

 

By the time he had taken the broom to the kitchen and made it to his usual pillow the general warm up was half finished for the final six male skaters. His eyes glowed in wonder, he still loved watching it, despite everything that happened in his past. Yuri would never miss his most favourite skater, ever. 

 

Boy was Victor Nikiforov lucky to have such a caring and dedicated fan.

 

All of Yuri's direct family crowded the room, his mother and father sharing a seat, cuddling up close. His sister sat next to his ballet coach Minako, both with alcohol in hand and happily drinking away. Closer to him were his dear childhood friends Takashi and Yuuko Nishigori, who had three sleeping one and a half year old glomped on them. The two were happy their children could sleep through an avalanche (or as Yuuko called it, Takashi’s snoring). There were also people from Yuri's rink, town and general people who were staying at the inn at the time who had stayed up late to watch the beloved household sport.

 

This year the Grand Prix was located in Socchi, Russia, meaning at least a six hour difference in time zones. The men's singles event was the last thing to be aired during the Grand Prix, and so now closing up to midnight, and so the inn was wrapped up warm and ready for the event to start. Yuri was over excited, his skin felt like it was tingling with electricity and he couldn't help but want to jump through the TV in hope in would end up in Russia. Yuri had to chuckle at what his brain thought up sometimes.

 

A large smile grew on Yuri's face as he listened to Hisashi Morooka, a dear fan and friend of his,announce the lineup for the final. “Hello! And wow! This is going to be one hell of a final, it's time for the skaters to get off the ice and we announce this year's finalists of the Grand Prix!  Starting off we have Georgi Popovich, who's theme this year is New Found Love… it seems to be a new girlfriend may be involved.”

 

Georgi came onto the screen showing him getting off the ice, then then turned to the audience and blew a kiss towards a young woman with black hair. She gave a small wave but a smug as hell smile to the camera.

 

“Yeah. New girlfriend.” Morooka signed, “next we have our newest addition to the seniors from Canada, Jean-Jacques Leroy who's theme is Beginnings. Quite an interesting young one if I do say so. Currently in fourth is your favourite Italian, Michele Crispino and his theme of Conquer, and as usual is dear twin sister in his the stands cheering him on.”

 

Yuri had heard of Michele, as they were supposed to start in the seniors at the same time. He had to wonder, if he didn't have his accident, would he be there competing now instead of watching from the other side of the world? It was an unrealistic though, yet it could be true. However even if he never got to the final he would have stayed to watch, he was currently very jealous of Phichit and Celestino who were watching the finals live since Phichit had qualified for the Grand Prix this year.

 

“And next we have our beloved veteran of twenty eight years, from China, Cao Bin with his theme Happily Ever After. Who sadly has mentioned today that he is retiring after this final, no matter the result, to go home and teach beginners skating to orphaned and fostered children. Now isn't that a beautiful thing people?” You could almost hear the tears running down Morooka’s cheeks. With a sniff he continued, “then we have the raging body of pheromones from Switzerland Christophe Giacometti! And oh gosh his theme is year is Charisma! If you haven't seen it it's a massive wow, seriously if I was an omega I would be there.”

 

Yuri held back his laughter, sometimes Morooka really couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

 

“Uh… ah… moving on.” The announcer gave a nervous laugh, “and finally we have everyone's favourite from Russia, Victor Nikiforov and his theme of Waiting. There have been many questions about his routines this year, no one knows exactly what or who he is waiting for but his performances are beautiful as always.”

 

A cheer ran across the stadium and Yuri felt a nervous twirl in his stomach, he wanted victor to do well and win so badly. His fingers clenched around his jumper tightly, silently he was praying.

 

And so the finals began.

 

Yuri manages to sit patiently through the first few short programs, each skate was different yet beautiful, the music suiting the skater perfectly. There was a couple of falls but each competitor managed to get up and continue their routine without further issues. As Christophe Giacometti stepped onto the ice to start his program Yuri started to feel nervous, it wouldn't be long before he would see victor skate. He sunk further into his pillow, wrapping a fluffy blanket over his shoulder when he felt the heat radiating from his skin. He felt like all his warmth was leaving his body, and let out a small breath and noticed the air before him mist up for a second.

 

“That was a beautifully sexulised routine from Switzerland's Chris!” Morooka yelled, slamming his hands against the table before him. “A few wobbles here and there but overall a well crafted performance that exploits all of his strengths.” There was a pause as the TV homed in on the ice where Chris was picking up flowers and waving to the crowd in thanks. Then it shortly went back to Morooka, “now for the one you have all been waiting for!”

 

The room was silent.

 

Yuri felt like he was floating on clouds as Victor gracefully glided onto the ice. His long arms out to the side as he took in all the screams and cheers from his beloved crowd. This year his costume was breathtaking, it was simple with ivory trousers and a baby blue long sleeved shirt with what almost had a built in darker blue silk like waistcoat that hugged his amazing figure. There was no glitter or rhinestones but somehow his costume shone, the lights above creating a heavenly aura around him.

 

But none of that mattered to Yuri, all he wanted was to watch Victor skate.

 

“From Russia, Victor Nikiforov! With his short program called ‘Without You’. He has four quads and a difficult technical side. Everyone is hoping for a beautiful performance from the king of the ice today!”

 

Victor circles the ice once more before stopping and holding a gentle pose. As the music began his arm wrapped around him like silk and his blades barely touched the ice as he skated forwards.

 

Yuri felt warm.

 

Warmer than he had ever been before.

 

Beads of sweat slowly run down the side of his head. He rubbed his face with his sleeve reluctantly taking his eyes away from Victor's routine for a few seconds. After quickly rearranging his glasses back on his nose, Yuri continued to watch Victor. Yet he didn't feel any better. It wasn't as if he was feeling sick, there was no nausea and it came too quickly for it to be an illness.

 

Victor's music grew louder and his movement more erratic, he was pulling the air around his closer as if he was drawing someone in. Yuri was lost in those action, the gentle caresses of hands on air, much like a delicate touch of a loved on.

 

With a deep breath Yuri had to lean forwards, his stomach doing somersaults while he watched. His skin was hot, tingling everywhere and he couldn't stop it. His clothes were damp now, the constant sweat soaking them. Yuri started to panic, he had no idea what was happening to him.

 

“Hey, do you smell that?” Mari placed her glass on the table and turned her head to look around the room. “It's becoming sweet in here.”

 

Minako raised her eyebrows and looked around taking a sniff as she did, “you're right; it's a preheat smell.” The two women shared a look, “I thought you said we didn't have any omegas staying at the moment.”

 

“We don't.”

 

Only a few seconds of confusion bounced between the two, before Mari came to a shocking and almost terrifying co conclusion. She shot up from her seat, eyes wide.

 

“Yuri!”

 

Minako practically sobered in a second, following Mari as the younger woman ran across the room in a hurry. The other occupants became aware that something was happening and turned to look, Hiroko and Toshiya shifting in their seat with worry, letting their daughter take the lead.

 

Mari reached Yuri first, kneeling in front of him and grabbing his face. Cheeks were red and eyes unfocused, Mari instantly recognised the symptoms of heat and tried to get him to stand up.

 

But Yuri protested and starting to push her away, “no! I have to watch Victor!”

 

Now the whole room was watching, alphas becoming aware of the situation almost immediately. Everything was a panic for a few seconds, Toshiyo was quick to his feet as he urged the alphas in the room out as politely as he could. The safety of his son becoming his top priority.

 

“Yuri! Shut it!” Mari yelled, yanking him sharply to his feet, “you're having a heat I have to get you to your room and get your scent away now!”

 

“What…”

 

The fear of realisation became apparent to Yuri. No wonder he felt so odd but right, he having a heat, the first for five years. Without hesitation his breathing stopped but then returned in a uneven rate as he started to cry.

 

“I can't…”

 

“Yuri please!” It took all of Mari's strength to get him to his feet, but still he wouldn't budge. Brown eyes remained locked in horror upon the TV screen.

 

“I can't miss this…” Yuri weezed, shaking lightly.

 

Mari hugged him tightly, “I'm sorry, Yuri, but you have to. If you are having a heat right now we have to get you out of here. You can watch Victor later I promise.”

 

“Victor…” 

 

However, by this point Yuri was already succumbing to his omegan urges. His legs became weak and his body felt warm. Mari and Minako grabbed an arm each over their shoulders and started taking him away from the room. Yuri couldn't make sense of anything anything around him, the heat was only spreading, starting from his head and merging to the rest of his body. His glasses slipped easily from from the sweat off his nose and landed on the wooden floor with a clatter.

 

They brought Yuri to his room, laying him gently on his bed. Minako quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her to keep Yuri's scent within his room. Mari sat down on the floor, holding his hand as he writhed. She wouldn't be able to stay with him for long, but Mari knew her little brother needed her. Even if it was just for a short while.

 

This would be Yuri's first heat since he was sixteen.

 

He was starting to smell fragrant, yet Mari could feel l the fear radiating from him. She signed, “Yuri I can't stay, you have to relieve yourself and I am not going to stay for that.”

 

Yuri gritted his teeth and pushed his head into his pillow, understanding what his sister was saying. He gave a short nod and gave one last squeeze of the hand before releasing his sister. Mari stood and started to leave, upon reaching the door she turned. She could see the sweat running from his skin soaking his clothes, and Mari couldn't help but feel worried for him. 

 

This was new territory, for everyone.

 

Yuri was left to himself.

 

Body heating up at an insane rate. Blood boiling and sweat sweeping. He couldn't remember what to do, his body felt weird and he couldn't control the urges. The urge to mate was there, he wanted to feel someone's body against his, wanting someone to make him theirs. He body needed to feel full. He wanted more warmth.

 

A gasp escaped his throat as he ghosted a hand down his side, closing in on his hardening length. With his free hand he pulled on his jumper, groaning when it wouldn't come off. It took mere seconds for him to sit up and practically rip of his jumper and shirt. Leaving his skin free to the attacks of the cool air around him. Still he continued to sweat and tingle, his nipples growing hard with arousal. 

 

It felt amazing.

 

To be engulfed within such heat was satisfying.

 

Yuri never thought he would miss having a heat so much.

 

His trousers grew tighter as his hands drifted lower, now slowly starting to under the buttons. When the pressure was release he sighed in ecstasy and using his feet skillfully managed to pull the trousers from his legs.

 

Once free Yuri rubbed his legs together, feeling a build up of slick slip from his hole and soak his boxers.

 

His mind was all over the place, he could barely remember what to do to fulfil the hunger of his heat. 

 

A sudden thought hit him.

 

What caused him to have a heat?

 

He knows his doctor said he may never have another one, but why now? Why this particular moment in time, where he should be watching the most beautiful man ever?

 

Victor?

 

While he was lost in thought, his hands managed to wander all on their own. The right sinking into the front of his boxers, while the left slid from his hip and tightly squeezed his own cheek feeling the slick on his fingertips.

 

Yuri moaned loudly, mind thinking that Victor was the one caressing his body. How had he let his mind slip so easily? Why did he want Victor - a man he had never properly met - to be the one embracing his broken omega body?

 

Right hand tightly gripped the base of his hardened cock and Yuri let out a yelp in pleasure, evidently completely giving in to his calling as an omega.

 

His hand moved up and down, gently stroking himself into oblivion. His mind only continue to think that Victor was the one holding him, making him feel this pleasure. With eyes closed he could clearly see the man four year older than him before him, body muscular and shaped. All the signs of an alpha wanting to make love to his omega about him. Victor’s now short silver hair casually falling over his left eye and that soft smile growing on those pink lips. He could feel his touch, movements growing faster and other hand now teasing his hole that was ready to suck him in. He could feel the warm breath of the Russian dance over his chest and a finger slipped inside of him.

 

Yuri called out loudly, “Victor! Please!”

 

_ “You like it when I touch here don't you my Yuri?” _

 

That deep accented voice did things to him, his cheeks grew red as he as he anticipated what was coming next. Two fingers quickly thrusted into him, his back arched from the bed as he slightly screamed. Sweat ran down his body, the heat in his abdomen growing by the second.

 

“Yes, I do!” Yuri panted heavily, pushing his face into his pillow, presenting his neck like the good omega he was. “Please Victor, impregnate me! Make me yours!”

 

Fingers grew in speed, rapidly hitting Yuri's weak spot over and over again, slick spilled from his arse, soaking his bed and hand. Yuri couldn't form words anymore.

 

He only laid there, legs spread as his own hands worked magic on his body, while his mind thought it was someone else.

 

The only sounds he made were the high pitched moans when fingers hit the correct place - which somehow was every single time.

 

It didn't take long for him to get close, hands were working at the fastest pace they could, slightly cramping from the awkward angle. Yet that didn't stop him.

 

Yuri continued until he was ready to burst, when the heat radiation from his body became too much he felt himself release.

 

It was the best feeling he had felt in years.

 

“Vic… tor…” the exhausted man breathed out while his climax came to an end.

 

_ “Good boy, my good little omega”   _

 

Yuri swore in his dazed state he could feel the light touch of a kiss on his sticky forehead.

 

Somehow he managed to come back to his senses, but even so there was a pang of sadness when he opened his chocolate eyes and Victor wasn't there.

 

He pulled his hands from his boxers and turned to lay on his side.

 

The bed was a mess, sticky patches everywhere and slick soaking everything. Yuri lazily wiped his hands on the covers before pulling them over his chilling body. He didn't even have the energy to put clean clothes on, all he wanted to do was sleep.

 

Yuri brought his knees to his chest as he lay in the foetal position, shutting his eyes tight and calling sleep.

 

Yet, something wet ran down his cheek.

 

With the back of his hand he wiped it away, but they did not stop. His body needed to cry, his body wanted an alpha. 

 

His body wanted a baby.

 

He cried a little harder as he knew he could never have that. Never would he be able to hold a little bundle of warmth in his arms, smiling before life that he created. He could never have a normal relationship with an alpha, he could never have his mates child. And he could never be with Victor.

 

A hand drifted down to his abdomen as he choked on his tears, “I'm sorry…” Yuri whispered to all his children that would never be born. “I'm so sorry I can't give you life… please forgive me.”

  
  


Tears fell slowly as he drifted off to sleep, his already heating up skin readying himself for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hello...
> 
> I have no excuses...
> 
> This was suppose to me up for my birthday in November, but I forgot... So I though yeah for Yuri's birthday that's slightly after mine.... Nope, this idiot forgot again. So then I though OH I'll post it for Victor's birthday.... But no... Then New Years.... But I actually fell ill. And yeah still ill but meh I bring chapter.
> 
> It may not be perfect as my brain is not in a fit state to proofread but I will go back and add or change things. But right now I just wanted to post it.
> 
> Hope you like enjoy and read!
> 
> And once again my apologies for the lateness.


	7. 02:09:12:12:32:18

**02:09:12:12:32:18**

“This place is a dump Yakov, why did I have to come?” 

 

Yakov sighed angrily pinching the bridge of his nose, they hadn't even made it out of the airport yet and the thirteen year old blonde couldn't keep his mouth shut. Currently they were waiting at the baggage claim, Yuri was quietly muttering to himself while violently smacking the screen of his phone with his thumbs. Yakov really couldn’t care about what the young blonde was doing, he only wish that he would be more respectful as this wasn’t their home country.

 

Unfortunately teenagers were teenagers.

 

Victor was as happy go lucky as normal, that trademark smile painted on his lip. The long flight didn't seem to have an affect on him, he managed to ignore the moaning from Yuri by putting in headphones and listening to his skate music on repeat. He was sat next to the window for the flight, staring out at the ground below and sighing. He may have looked content, but his mind was somewhere else.

 

He could only think that his other half was out there somewhere, just waiting for him.

 

It didn’t take them long to find Victor and Yuri’s bags, the leopard print suitcase wasn’t hard to find amongst the sea of bland colours. The blonde boy was still grumbling to himself as they made their way to the exit, where a taxi was waiting to take them to the hotel.

 

“Ah Yuri, don't be a grumpy kitten, it's not like you're here to skate so have some fun!” Victor was bouncing up and down, despite the fact that they had just endured - in Yakov’s mind - a grueling ten hour flight with a hormonal teenager. All he wanted to do was sleep during the flight, but Yuri's constant whining and Victor's annoying voice made sure he never got more than five minutes. Yakov himself wondered why he was here, but when Victor has been asked to be a special guest in Japan's Figure Skating Championships, there was no way in hell he was going to let the young alpha go alone. Who knows what he might get up to? And unfortunately this meant little unpresented Yuri Plisetsky had to come along as well, as Yakov was currently looking after the boy.

 

Poor Yakov felt more like a babysitter than a coach.

 

“Shut up!” Yuri shouted, shoving a hand into his black and tiger patterned jacket and grabbing his bag with the other.

 

Victor smirked, poking Yuri's soft cheeks, “Aww is the little kitten sleepy?”

 

With an angry slap of the hands, Yuri furiously started cursing Victor, who only smiled smugly. Yakov couldn't take much more of it, he would rather listen to Georgi’s relationship problems then deal with these two. They fought worse than brothers! 

 

Yakov heavily walked over to his skators and clutched a head in each hand, their fighting ceased quickly and they looked at Yakov’s seething form. “Now, listen you two. Quit arguing. We are going to the hotel and I want you to not make a scene until we are out of the media's sight. After that we're unpacking, having food and then going to bed. Tomorrow after lunch we'll head to the ice rink, does than sound good to you two little brats?”

 

They both nodded quickly.

 

“Good, now put your hats on and start walking before I stick my foot up your backsides!”

 

The Russians got ready to leave the airport, pulling hats on their heads and rushing to pick up their bags. Once ready they quietly followed Yakov outside where the taxi was waiting for them, Victor looked around pulling his sunglasses slightly down his nose. No one recognised him, there were no cameras shoved under his nose begging for a interview, no people asking for his autograph and their were no omegas throwing themselves at him. 

 

He didn't miss it at all.

 

He took a deep breath in through the nose just before he got into the car, everything was so much different to Russia. Russians rarely used any form of suppressants, as there was no fear of wanting to find a potential mate. However, this was not the case for all countries, he had heard that in Japan people were more secluded about their secondary genders, but never to this extent. He couldn't smell any omegas within the airport or outside, furthermore their wasn't a overpowering scent of alphas either. It was almost as if everyone was equal, everyone smelt like a beta.

 

The Japanese respected one another, unmated alphas going so far to use scent suppressants so their overpowering pheromones wouldn't have an effect on any unmated omegas. Though for those who were mated, pheromones would have little effect on anyone who wasn't their mate. 

 

Victor found in fascinating.

 

Out the window he could see all sorts of couples and individuals, some he could obviously see or sense the dynamic. Others he could not.

 

Over the last few years Victor wanted to focus more on his skating, he had lost interest in finding a mate and so at the age of twenty-six deemed himself to be alone forever - with Makkachin of course. But not everyone accepted his wishes of aloneness, omegas, betas and sometimes even alphas would throw themselves at him at the first whiff of his scent.

 

He had enough.

 

He didn't want to be with someone just because he was world famous and rich. He wanted someone to love him for him, regardless of dynamic or gender. He didn't need an omega to be happy, he just wanted love. 

 

True love.

 

This lead Victor to the decision of using alphan scent suppressants, he did all his research and checked with Yakov and his personal doctor, making sure they would not negatively affect his body, performance or fertility. He was told that they wouldn't completely erase his scent, only lessen it, making it appealing to only potential mates and not every person he walked past. Now Victor was completely focused on his skating, rarely thinking about a mate, as he knew it would be unlikely to happen without the influence of his overpowering pheromones.

 

Tokyo was a grand place to Victor, such beauty that could never be found in Russia.

 

According to Yakov the ride through Tokyo to the hotel wouldn't take long, even so Victor found himself closing his eyes and resting his head against the cold window. He managed to block out the arguing or Yakov and Yuri and began to relax, taking slow breaths to soothe himself into a light sleep. It only felt like seconds before Yakov was giving his arm a nudge, indicating they had arrived. Somehow the Russians had managed to keep a low profile, the media were currently unaware of their arrival in Japan, and so this allowed them to get out the taxi and into the building without so much as a second glance from the public.

 

“Wait here, I'll get us the room keys.” The old coach grumbled as he dropped his back with the skaters. 

 

Victor didn't answer as his mind was occupied with the extravagant hotel lobby, it was a thing of beauty. The windows were clean and large, sunlight pouring in and heating the room to a perfect temperature. The tiled floor was dust free and a deep mahogany colours, how the Japanese created such wonders he would never know.

 

Yakov’s shoes slapped on the ground harshly as he made his was back over. He held out a room key card to his older student, “Victor, room 428, take the lift to the fourth floor and down the left hand side corridor. Yuri you're with me in room 271.”

 

“Why does he get his own room?” Yuri shouted, glaring angrily up from his phone and jabbing Victor in the chest harshly.

 

“Because he's not thirteen.” Yokov sighed, “grab all your bags, we're heading up. Victor meet here for dinner at 7pm alright?”

 

Victor lazily nodded, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose and grabbing his rucksack and oversized suitcase. He made his was over to the lifts, which were also pretty extraordinary, golden flower and dragon designs covered the doors. He felt his mouth drop when it was possible to see his own reflection on the metallic surface, he was truly fascinated.

 

The inside of the lift was just as exciting, it was completely made of glass and overlooked the gigantic dining room in the centre of the lobby.

 

He never wanted to leave Japan.

 

It didn't take him look to find his room, it was at the end of a long corridors. Using the keycard given to him by Yakov he entered the room, shutting the door lightly behind him.

 

The room itself was beautiful, Victor dropped his bags in the small hallway and turned on the lights. There was a door immediately to his left, he slowly opened it and saw the most pristine bathroom, it practically made his mouth hit the floor once morr. How they could get a toilet to look so clean was mind blowing… he was sure that you could eat off it if you wanted too.

 

After a very thorough inspection of the rest of the bathroom, wardrobe, bedroom and balcony, Victor happily launched himself on to the fluffy bed, almost disappearing into the softness of the pillows. His heart fluttered, as if his body felt whole here. The smile slipped from his lips and the alpha rolled into his side, propping his head up with an arm.

 

“Why does it feel so much like home in a country I've never been to…”

 

Victor closed his eyes, thinking back at all he had done in his life, winning so many competitions he had lost count. The Russian wouldn't admit it, but he was lonely. It was lonely standing on that podium, receiving the same medal over and over again… it was so very lonely, repetitive and boring. Sure he had his friends, Chris, Georgi, Mila and even in some cases Yuri, he loved them all very much. However his body didn't want a friendship, he wanted something special, something more.

 

He suddenly thought back to that little puppy teddy he had bought as a get well gift from that injured skater over six years ago. Victor never got a reply from them, and it somewhat saddened him. He wanted to meet him, find out if he ever went back to skating professionally, Victor had never felt the need to do something so bad. It was like a rope was pulling him along and he had no choice but to follow, the feeling of that pull was simply overwhelming. However he could do nothing but let the pull continue… no matter how much it hurt.

 

After a quick nap Victor stretched his muscles, deeming it time to head back down to the lobby to meet with Yakov for food. He grabbed his phone and room key before heading towards the lift once more.

 

Dinner was something Victor thoroughly enjoyed, it didn't matter that Yuri wasn't happy with eating Japanese cuisine, to Victor the flavours were exquisite. It was something he wanted to just continue eating over and over again, he never wanted to stop, however Yakov wouldn't allow him to have either pudding or seconds. Which did cause a pouty face from the older skater.

 

After the Russians had finished they made their way from the dining hall, and back towards they rooms. Victor found himself going through old photos, he laughed when he came across a old one of him and Chris. It was dark when he slowly started scrolling through Instagram, he had already removed his clothes, brushed his teeth and made himself comfy within the blanket. Though now the jetlag was starting to catch up, he didn't know if he wanted to be tired or wide awake. 

 

Eventually Victor managed to fall asleep, dreaming about his beloved Makkachin back in Russia.

 

Victor willed himself to be up early, excited to get the day started. But he had until lunchtime to entertain himself… so what does Victor do?

 

Turn on the TV and watch the ice skating, which was currently on women's singles short program. 

 

When lunch approached he started to get ready, taking out his hot pink costume and black trousers. Carefully he managed to get his clothes on and then pulled on his Russian, red and white tracksuit over the top. After a quick look in the mirror and picking up his final essential; phone, room key, sunglasses and skates, he left the room, not forgetting to turn of the TV and light.

 

Victor found himself outside the automatic doors of the hotel waiting for Yakov and Yuri, it didn't take long for the young alpha to hear the growls of the old man. Poor Yakov, he wondered he his coach got any sleep while rooming with Yuri. After joining Victor the three waited for another taxi. Yuri stood playing on his phone, Victor pushed his sunglasses up his nose gazing in awe of the wonder that was Tokyo.

 

“Victor!”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Get in the taxi!” Yuri kicked Victor’s backside, moving him towards the vehicle that Yakov was already in. The two clambered in, slamming the doors and both now excited to get to the ice rink the Japanese Championships were being held.

 

It's hadn't taken long to travel to the venue, Victor once again found himself fascinated with the scenery as they drove passed at speed. It only felt like minutes had gone by as they pulled up to the glass doors that would lead them to the rink. His mouth widened as the saw the number of people lined up waiting to enter, there was more people here than he expected.

 

“Victor,” Yakov growled, “your guest skate is the last thing happening today after the men's final. So for the love of god don’t go running off!”

 

“Sure!” Victor didn’t hear anything he was far too eager to see the ice. He rushed to get his seatbelt off and practically jumped out the taxi, a smile on his face as he ran to the doors. Yuri was close on his heels, yelling Russian obscenities. Yakov sighed, it was going to be a long day, he paid the driver and slowly made his way up towards the door.

 

Victor loved the feeling as he ran into the building, he knew he stood out like a sore thumb, he could see people whispering and turning to look at him, sniffing the air, trying to figure his scent, eyes widening as the skating fans realised who he was. He smiled and waved like to the good sportsman he was, he even managed to get the young blonde to join him in waving. Yakov caught up with the two eventually and managed to pull them toward the skaters area, Victor couldn’t stop smiling everything was fascinating, the sounds, the smells, the people everything is was perfect.

 

They made it to the side of the ice rink, where coaches were stood and staring out onto the ice. It was warm up time for for the men final skate, there were currently five skaters on the ice, some practising jumps, and others were skating in lazy circles. Victor gazed at the skaters, tracksuits were still on so he couldn’t see they costumes. Victor determined that most the men were under twenty years old and competing in the championships for the first time. Only a couple seemed to be older, one was a black haired male with glasses on…

 

Victor felt his heart skip a beat.

 

The young man was leisurely warming up his ankles by skating beautiful patterns one footed on the ice, his moves were tentative and careful, yet somehow elegant and mesmerising. Yuri cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at the man Victor was gawking at, he recognised him, “Hey, Yakov…”

 

“Hm?” 

 

“That skater in the blue jacket…” Yuri pointed rudely, “Isn't that the guy who ended up in hospital after falling on the ice?”

 

Victor whipped around, “What?”

 

Yakov turned his gaze to the ice then looked around the sidelines, “Victor start stretching. Ah, Celestino!” He called to another coach who stood by.

 

Victor had never wanted to be so nosy in his life, he started to warm up but not without listing in on Yakov and the other coach

 

“Ah Yakov, long time no see!” A tall Italian man walked over with his hand held out. “I was wondering when you were going to show up.”

 

“We had some issues.” Yakov narrowed his eyes at Yuri and the two shook hands. “We would have been here sooner, but you know what teenagers are like.”

 

“I'm sure it's no problem,” Celestino grinned, he looked over Yakov's should and gave a nod to Victor who smiled back. “Anyway Victor being here will make my skater’s day”

 

“Huh?” Victor asked from the floor where he now stretched his legs, “why?”

 

Celestino pointed to the blue jacket dancing across the ice, which was now moving faster in more erratic patterns. “That's my best and only student competing today, Katsuki Yuri.”

 

“Yuri?!” The blonde russian yelled, “he has my name!”

 

Victor laughed lightly and jumped to his feet, now jogging on the spot.

 

“Katsuki?” Yakov asked, “he's the kid who?...”

 

Celestino nodded with a sad smile, “I'm glad he managed to bounce back from his injury though. Even if it's taken four and a half years to get him back at a competition. But everyone's glad he's back, his whole family came to watch too.”

 

“So I was right!” Yuri yelled, “he is the guy that face planted the ice!”

 

Yakov lightly slapped his head, “mind your manners!”

 

A low sigh came from the other coach, “that accident cost him a chance at competing with you Victor.”

 

Blue eyes widened.

 

“That's all he really wanted. You should talk to him at the end of today, he'll be really happy to finally meet you.” 

 

“All competitors please leave the ice, general warm up is over.” The announcer voice echoed across the venue. “And please welcome Yumi Takaya to the ice for his final skate of the day!”

 

The arena clapped loudly as a young blonde man took to the ice, tracksuit gone and a deep blue, sparkling costume in its place. A soft violin started, and the boy moved. Victor watched, each skill was well executed but imperfect, like something was missing.

 

Routine after routine passed, in Victor's eyes there was room for improvement, nothing was yet perfect.

 

“That final performer in the men's skate is Katsuki Yuri.”

 

The Russians looked at Celestino, who was holding the Yuri's sky blue jacket. The skater looked nervous, almost to the point of fear. Victor felt the sadness in his chest, he wanted to do something, but now wasn't the time. He heart hurt when he realised that the last time the boy was at a major competition he suffered an accident that could have cost him his life. Victor wanted to run over to him, tell him that everything was going to be alright, that he would be able to do it… yet he would have to wait. Now was not the time. He watched as Yuri stepped onto the ice, glasses gone and hair messy across his forehead.

 

_ He would look better with his hair pushed back… _ Victor thought as he put his hand to his chin, he was sat on a seat yet could still see over the barrier. He was changing into his skates, carefully and perfectly doing up the laces.

 

Music started to fill the rink. It was soft yet powerful. Feet barely touched the ice as Yuri moved, every skill, every jump was perfect… he couldn't fault Yuri… not even once. All that fear had been replaced with sheer determination, like a switch had just been flipped.

 

Even as the routine came to an end Victor still stood there in awe. His stomach was doing somersaults in ways he had never felt before. He wanted nothing more than to introduce himself you the Japanese male, he wanted to spend time with him… get to know him.

 

“Victor!”

 

“What?” Victor turned round, both Yakov and Yuri were staring at him with the same look of confusion.

 

“You have this creepy look of wanting to eat him…” Yuri stated with wide eyes.

 

“No I don't!” Victor yelled a pink dusting over his cheeks and ears.

 

“Yeah… you do.”

 

“Victor get your tracksuit off!” Yakov yelled, “you're up! Unfortunately you don't get a rink warm up so do your best.”

 

“Huh?” Victor looked to the ice, empty and prepared for him. He quickly pulled off his tracksuit and gave his arms a swing across his chest.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. As a final surprise for you today, all the way from Russia we have Victor Nikiforov! Here to perform his latest skate Stammi Vicino also known as Stay Close to Me.”

 

Screams and yells filled the room.

 

Victor removed his guards and slowly stepped onto the ice, the screams grew as he circled the rink, arms out to his side's and that trademark smile once again on his lips. However during this time he was getting  a feel of the I've underneath his blades, preparing himself of a routine worthy enough to show Yuri. He feel hundreds of eyes on him, but only one set burned through his body like fire.

 

He spun on the spot, trying to find those eyes.

 

Blue suddenly met brown. The sky met chocolate.

 

Victor's mouth dropped slightly, the Japanese Yuri was staring at him. The brightest look of happiness on his face, his smile practically lit up the rink. Victor understood he had given Yuri one of his biggest wishest; to skate on the same ice as him. As his music started Victor's muscles took over, moving him gracefully across the ice, his body knew every step perfectly, even if his mind was elsewhere. Jump after jump, spin after spin, everything was beautiful and executed with perfection. He couldn't have asked for more. He stood tall as he looked to the ceiling and crossed his arms over his chest, striking his final pose.

 

The applauds from the audience was deafening. Cheers and whistles joins as people threw flowers and toys onto the rink for him. Victor took a bow and started skating back to his coach, but not without picking up a single blue rose from the ice.

 

“A little away with the fairies Victor?” Yakov asked as he helped put on his guards for him. “But otherwise a beautifully done performance as usual, come we have to get you ready for the after party.”

 

Victor jerked back from his coach, “give me five minutes Yakov, I will be right back!” With that he spun on the spot and started to awkwardly run to the tall Italian coach stood. “Coach Celestino!”

 

The tanned alpha turned to the Russian and beamed greatly, “Victor, an amazing routine!”

 

“Thank you,” Victor smiled in returned, “I was wondering if I could talk to Yuri.”

 

Celestino raised an eyebrow then gave a grin, “of course. He's waiting with Phichit and his family over there.” 

 

Victor's eyes followed the coaches pointed finger, and there he saw Yuri. He recognised Phichit as being the Thai skater from Instagram, and then noticed there were more people around him, two must have been his parents, the resemblance was uncanny. But the other woman, he couldn't tell, but there was some similar features - maybe his sister? As he walked closer he could smell their scents, both parents were betas along with Phichit, the girl however was an alpha and she didn't seem to want to hide it. He couldn't smell Yuri though… maybe he used suppressants? But he was also well hidden by the older girl's scent.

 

The family noticed Victor walking towards them and smiled with surprised, the small woman tapped Yuri happily on the shoulder and gestured to Victor. He also saw Phichit give Yuri a cheeky eyebrow wiggle and grin, to which Yuri lightly punched his arm. Phichit gave a laugh before running off with phone in hands snapping multiple pictures, Victor was surprised that the younger boy didn't fall over.

 

The bewilderment on Yuri's face was priceless, a deepening blush covered his cheeks and his chocolate eyes sparkled with joy.

 

“Hello, you're Yuri Katsuki?” Victor said in English hoping the younger man would understand.

 

Yuri nodded, mouth hanging open. His mother tapped his shoulder again and pointed to a set of seats in the audience. Words were spoken in Japanese, and then the family walked away with smiles. However he did get a suspicious look back from the alpha female, she was protective of her brother. Victor could feel it.

 

Now that the two were alone, Victor tried to catch Yuri's scent again… but nothing… even scent suppressants had a distinct medicinal smell. But with Yuri there was nothing. Victor came to the conclusion the boy was a beta with a weak scent.

 

“Can I help you? Victor?” Yuri asked politely yet nervously, he was playing with the bottom of his shirt in a cute way and slightly biting his lower lip as he looked up at the alpha.

 

Victor shook his head and smiled, “this is for you.” He held the blue rose between them, “your routine was stunning. This I thought would be a good gift for someone as talented as you.”

 

Yuri’s cheeks lit up like a cherry, he could barely form the thanks he wanted to say. He carefully took the rose from Victor's fingers, their fingertips barely brushing each other. Victor could feel the warmth growing on from the others body, Yuri was reacting to his alpha pheromones despite the alphan suppressants he was on. 

 

At that moment Victor realised it didn't matter that Yuri was a beta, he wanted to be with the Japanese boy.

 

Forever.

 

“Thank you…” he whispered with an adorable smile on his lips as he took the rose.

 

“Anything for you.” 

 

The pairs eyes widened as they both heard was slipped out of Victor's mouth, the Russian felt his own cheeks warm up while Yuri couldn't get any redder.

 

“This isn't a dream, right?” Yuri stared deep into his eyes, so much emotion filling those pools of caramel. “I've always wanted to meet you… and skate on the same ice as you. Thank you for making my dream finally come true.”

 

Victor's heart was almost beating out of his chest. He took a step closer to Yuri and leaned close enough to his ear to whisper, “I want to talk to you more. Find me at the at the end of the presentations and bring your family and friends.”

 

Yuri nodded his head violently and gave the biggest smiled Victor ever saw. Face still red he turned on the spot and jogged towards his parents.

 

Victor had never felt so whole before, the part of him missing was finally complete.

 

“Victor come on!” Yakov pulled him out of his head and gave him arm a pull, “we have to change you into a suit now! We don't have time to talk to anyone else!” Yakov stopped pulling once he saw the clouded over look in those blue orbs. “Oh dear lord…”

 

The impatient blonde boy stood next to him and angrily crossed his arms, “what is up with this bone head?”

 

Yakov ignored him and stood before Victor a hand on either shoulder, “Victor, is he?”

 

It had been year since Yakov had seen a true smile on Victor's lips… but there one was. Not faked in any way.

 

“Yes, he's the one Yakov.”

 

Yakov gave a rare smile, “come on, let's get this done.”

 

“Yeah.” Victor watched as Yuri disappeared into the crowd.

 

The medal ceremony and presentations didn't last for very long, Victor watched with a smile as Yuri received a silver medal with the same look of pure bliss as earlier.

 

Victor knew he would be staying in Japan for longer that he initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo hi it's been a while. But student life is a bitch ^^
> 
> This chapter was hard.... Victor is such a complex character to write and even then I don't think I did him justice.
> 
> There is also likely to be mistakes and my brain decides it's likes to proofread at 3am... So forgive this poor boy.
> 
> Until next time. Thank you for reading


	8. 01:11:12:05:42:19

**01:11:12:05:42:19**

 

True to his words Victor stayed in Japan. Only once returning to Russia to clean and restock on clothes and bring Makkachin with back him, the large poodle was happy to be reunited with his owner. Makkachin was also excited to meet Yuri, jumping into the omega the first chance he got. Vicchan, Yuri's miniature poodle, was wary of the bigger dog at first, but quickly became close buddies after one particularly long walk on the beach.

 

It was after the Japanese Figure Skating Championship that Yuri managed to meet up with Victor again and introduced him to his family and Phichit. Phichit was just as excited to meet Victor as Yuri was, managing to exchange numbers and take many photos of him with the older skater as possible. Yuri's parents took quickly to the Russian, his sister however was cautious, she could sense how powerful Victor's alpha pheromones were even under the suppressants he was obvious on. 

 

It worried Mari, she didn't want her little brother being dragged in by a scent, to only get his heart broken on the long run. So she kept her brown eyes locked on the actions of the other alpha. Victor senses this hostility and remained calm, he knew alpha siblings were always protective of their youngers. He managed to keep a respectable distant from Yuri, which in turn did gain him some approval of the Katsuki female.

 

During the after party Victor spent more time with Yuri, they talked, laughed danced. They were happy together… the feeling of needing to be close was filled, nothing could pull them apart.

 

When Yakov had brought Victor to one side and stated that they were leaving to go back to Russian to get ready for World's, Victor could sense the sadness from Yuri. He knew the other man didn't want him to go so soon, not when everything was just settling into place. So Victor took a brave step forward, making the decision that would make him happy. 

 

He stated to Yakov that he would be staying in Japan for a bit longer, and was to call it a break from skating. 

 

Yakov was highly unimpressed, but when Victor explained that he had felt more alive with Yuri than he ever had on the ice alone, the old coach gave in with a tight smile. He knew the feeling Victor was having, and it wasn't something that could be fought. It was a feeling Yakov had missed for over 20 years now, and he wasn't going to let Victor be a miserable old man like himself. 

 

With a hug and handshake of good luck he said his goodbyes to his best student.

 

However Russian Yuri was too young to understand Victor's decision to not return to Russia, becoming upset and making a scene at the party. Victor tried his best to explain it to the younger boy, whose eyes were watering with anger. “I'm sorry Yuri, but I can't return to Russia right now. I'll come back when everything has worked itself out.” Was the last thing Victor managed to say to the blonde before he stormed out of the room, Yakov following slowly.

 

The next day Yakov left with Yuri for Russia, not knowing when he was next going to see his greatest student again.

 

As time passed it became common knowledge to the skating world that world class Victor Nikiforov was not competitively skating. Unfortunately, as normal the media decided to get involved, twisting and making up the truth. Some were bad, saying that he had quit, been kicked off the Russian team, been seriously injured, one even going so far to claim that he had gotten someone pregnant in Japan - that one was shut down right away. 

 

Yakov and Victor, with the help of other trustful officials, eventually managed to clear things up with the media, stating that Victor was taking time of to relax and spend it with friend, emphasising that he wanted some freedom and personal space. 

 

No media invaded Yuri or Victor's personal bubbles after Yakov's declaration. Victor called Yakov often, he did miss his coach, friends and family, but he knew he would miss Yuri more.

 

Victor couldn't be happier though, originally he had intended to stay longer at the hotel in Tokyo, but soon found out that Yuri lived almost on the other side of Japan. He felt the sadness growing within him for a millisecond as he feared what he would do next, but thehe Russian was surprised when Yuri's parents offered to give him a room to stay in as they ran a hot springs resort. Almost immediately Victor was thankful and graciously accepted their offer.

 

He then became very excited after he googled what a hot spring actually was.

 

He had spent the last few months with Yuri and his family at the hot springs: Yu-Topia Katsuki. Yuri had taken him everywhere, his home rink which was run by his friends, alpha Takashi and beta Yuko and their almost walking and talking triplets, his favourite food - the beloved katsudon, the beach and more. Victor found himself posting new photos every other day, and every day he found himself growing closer and closer to the one his heart desired.

 

It was currently evening at the Katsuki residence, both Yuri and Victor were helping clean up from dinner time for Yuri's family. Victor often liked to help, Yuri showed him how to do things, most of which were brand new, but like the athlete he was he picked them up with ease. Furthermore he was finally getting to grips with the Japanese language, Yuri was a nervous teacher, and so Mari his older sister often came to help in that department.

 

Unlike her brother Mari took no crap, often laughing at his pronunciation mistakes and making him start over, while Yuri watched with a smile. The feeling of his sister starting to relax around the alpha he wanted allowed his heart to fly.

 

Yuri sighed happily with the memory, wiping down the side with a cloth. He gave a look over his shoulder to Victor who was humming quietly as he washed up the last few dishes.

 

“Want to go for a walk on the beach?” Yuri asked as he swept the last few crumbs from the side into his hand and threw them into the bin.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Victor smiled, “it'll be nice to have a walk before bed.”

 

It surprised Victor how how domesticated he and Yuri had become. They enjoyed each other's company and they were often the last ones to say goodnight to one another. 

 

He loved every moment.

 

Victor knew that he and Yuri were meant to be together, he didn't know why, he didn't know how he knew, he just did. But he didn't know if Yuri felt the same way. There was obvious attraction from the younger man, but Victor didn't know if Yuri actually wanted to be with him.

 

Yuri however was a complete and utter ball of emotions. He constantly jittered about, every moment spent with the Russian was a dream to him. Everything was a dream. Happiness filled his body and for once his accident didn't matter, his mind was cleared of all evils. Both his parents and Mari had seen the change happen, and they were glad that Yuri was feeling better than he had in years.

 

Long gone were all bad thoughts of him never finding a future with an alpha.

 

Hiroko also grew to love Victor as well, she found him charming and a good help to have. Furthermore with him around business in the hot springs grew, which always a good thing. She felt like Victor was another son, and cared for him just like he was one.

 

Vicchan and Makkachin grew to be the best of friends, playing with each other during walks - often being cheeky and tangling the leads around Victor and Yuri's legs. 

 

“Let's finish up here and head out.” Victor whisper into Yuri's ear and he could feel the warm from the others reddening cheeks, he grabbed the last few dishes and placed them in the cupboard. They left the kitchen together and headed to the door where they put their shoes on.

 

It was a warm evening, one just right for a stroll along the beach. Both Victor and Yuri took off their shoes and carried them, enjoying the feeling of toes sinking into the warm sand. They stared out to the sun set, the last warmth of the day glowing on their cheeks, Victor couldn't be happier. Having such a beautiful moment with the one he cared for most.

 

The past months had given Victor is time to think, think about what he wanted, who he needed.

 

It was obvious to everyone that Victor and Yuri both had a thing for one another.

 

But, as of yet, neither had admitted anything.

 

With a sigh Victor sat down on the sand, giving the space next to him a pat for Yuri to sit next to him. A smiled grew shyly on Yuri’s lips as he lowered himself to the sand, he placed his shoes next to him and hugged his legs.

 

For some reason whole staring into the sunset Victor's heart decided now was the right time.

 

The right time to tell Yuri how he felt.

 

“Thank you Yuri.” Victor said quietly, “Thank you for letting me spend so much time with you and your family, it’s been years since I’ve felt like I’ve had a proper home that cares for me.”

 

Yuri’s eyes widened and he became immediately flustered, “Victor! You’re welcome! I mean… I’m glad I could help you.” Victor shuffled closer to Yuri and leant into him, the Japanese let out a noise that was a mix of a giggle and squeak. His face glowed in redness, “but, you’ve also helped me Victor! I don't know what I’d be doing now if you didn't help me.”

 

“Yuri, what do you mean?”

 

Looking at the sunset Yuri smiled softly, “When I was little I was your biggest fan. I began skating competitively with the dream of being able to meet you one day, but then I had my accident… and lost all confidence in myself, it was unknown whether I would be able to skate again. But then… I could, because of you…”

 

“Yuri...” He inched forwards and wrapped his fingers around Yuri’s cold ones. “I want you to know that I want to be here for you, I want to listen to you and be the one you tell all your worries. Even the ones you have held back in your heart.”

 

“You really want to?”

 

“Yes Yuri, I want to be that kind of person to you, more than your friend.” He squeezed Yuri’s hand, “I stayed in Japan to be with you.”

 

“What?” Yuri yelled, eyes widening and almost falling over back into the sand. Victor managed to pull him back up with their joined hands, the Russian ended up pulling Yuri into his chest. Noises escaped Yuri’s mouth, none of which were actual words. Their noses were almost touching and Yuri’s face was unable to get any more red. “I, Victor, uh…”

 

Victor gave a laugh which was music to Yuri’s ears.

 

“Yuri, ever since I met you at that competition I have never wanted to be with someone so much.” Victor pulled Yuri's body closer, “I've always wanted to find my mate, but not by using my pheromones. When I first heard of an injured ice skater all those years ago my heart would thump, it was beating faster than ever. I knew there was something different about that person, and I knew one day I would meet them. My body just knew, and I can't explain how.”

 

“Victor…”

 

“Yuri from the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I was supposed to be with you.”

 

Yuri’s heart was beating vigorously against his rib cage, never had he thought Victor, his idol, would ever in his life confess such a thing to him. 

 

But then his heart sank…

 

He knew that Victor saw him as a beta, he had long lost his omegan scent along with his fertility… he felt a warm tear run down his cheek. It was then he knew he had to be completed honest with the man before him. He knew it was the right thing to do…

 

“Yuri,” Victor rubbed away the tears leaving sand on Yuri's cheek, “have I upset you?”

 

“No!” The omega almost yelled, “I'm not upset, I'm actually really happy! I am! I've always wanted to be more with you… have more than a friendship.” His voice got caught in his throat. “But… I can't… I mean my body... I can never give you a family Victor.”

 

A soft smile sat on the Russians lips, “I know Yuri.”

 

“But-” Yuri was cut off by Victor lightly placing a kiss on his lips. Yuri's mind was hitting the walls, he didn't know how Victor could know the omega couldn't conceive a child… 

 

“I know you can't have children yourself Yuri. But there are other options, and when the time is right we can look into them.” Blue eyes glowed with happiness and his wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist, “but for now I want to just embrace you, spend every moment I can with you, go on walks and watch those cheesy movies you like.”

 

There was a comfortable silence for a second.

 

“And Yuri remember, I can be your family, your parents and sister will always be there for you as well. I love you Yuri Katsuki and want to spend the rest of my life with you, as your alpha, your mate.”

 

Tears streamed down his cheeks and a wide smile grew, Yuri threw himself at Victor, crushing him into a hug and knocking the taller man onto his back.

 

“So Yuri? Is that a yes?” Victor laughed.

 

With a strong nod Yuri cried out, “yes! Please be my alpha Victor! I love you more than anything.”

 

In that moment Yuri and Victor were the happiest pair on earth, they said no more words but shared warm smiles and as the sun set they walked back to the hot springs hand in hand, before sharing their first good night kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was actually 3 times longer it was close to 10k in words so it has been chopped in two very unequal parts. With the next chapter being one of the most important of them all.
> 
> However the next chapter probably won't be poster until after the 21st May cause I have two exams to study for. Woo.
> 
> I also crashed my bike today, damn little kid ran in front of me... And as I flew over the handle bars the kid just ran off... I feel so bad for the old lady I almost gave a heart attack to as she watched me crash XD so I struck a fabulous pose and continued on my merry way.
> 
> Ah isn't life fun.
> 
> Okay and the child has been named!!!! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!!
> 
> BUT I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A MIDDLE NAME OR TWO... SO IDEAS PEOPLE! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading you don't know what it means to me.


	9. 00:09:16:02:58:11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - NSFW

**00:09:16:02:58:11**

 

“Yuri…” Victor sighed, pulling the smaller man's body into his chest, Yuri smiled as the warmth of Victor's skin against his back was comforting. Victor teased Yuri, sliding a hand under his shirt and slowly tracing patterns across his skin. A low giggle tickled Yuri's throat and he leaned back slightly, opening his neck for Victor. “Yuri…”

 

“Victor… ah...”

 

They shared a moment of tender hugs and soft kisses, low voices filled the room as they whispered sweet nothings to each other.

 

“We should be sleeping.”

 

“Yeah.” Yuri whispered, a heat building in his stomach. “We should.”

 

Victor pulled Yuri closer and lightly pressed his lips against his lover’s unmarked neck. A breathy moan escaped Yuri’s throat and he pushed his hips back, almost grinding into the older male. Victor laughed lowly, “Yuri, I thought you wanted to sleep.”

 

“We can always sleep afterwards.”

 

With a laugh Victor rolled onto his back bringing Yuri with him, he kept placing kisses onto Yuri’s neck, slightly nipping the skin with his teeth. There was nothing more that Victor wanted than to claim the man before him, to finally become one with Yuri and to be his true mate. Victor knew they were meant to be together, but he didn’t want to force Yuri into a bond. A bond was special, it was more than marriage, it was a joining between two bodies that could never be broken.

 

The two laughed lightly and pulled one another closer, Victor reached under their covers and continued to trace his fingers lower down Yuri's body. He hooked his fingers over the hem of Yuri's black shorts and pulled them down, exposing Yuri's heat to the cold. Another moan slipped from the younger man's throat, and it didn't go unmissed by the alpha. Victor could feel the heat radiating from Yuri's body, it was different to normal and with it came a scent that Victor couldn't resist.

 

Yuri was getting hotter by the second, he could feel his body temperature rising steadily. Sweat ran down his skin and he sighed deeply releasing a irresistible scent. Victor’s eyes widened and dilated in surprise, never had a scent so delectable had come from Yuri before, he never knew a beta could smell so enticing. The Russian sucked harshly on Yuri’s neck, leaving a deep red mark. His fingers cupped Yuri’s arse and he gently squeeze, causing waves of pleasure to rocket throughout his body. Both men felt themselves grow more excited, bodies reacting and growing harder by the second. Victor turned Yuri around to sit on his lap and the sight above him was a sight to behold, red tinted cheeks and eyes filled with pure bliss. 

 

Heartbeats were loud and thumping again their rib cages.

 

“Yuri…” 

 

“Victor, please!” Yuri lost all trail of thought, his desires were in control, those urges that had been building up during his lifetime started to overflow. He started to move his hips in small circles, increasing his speed with each second. Their deep breaths filled the room, Victor sat up sharply, joining their lips together in a fiery passion. 

 

Intense pheromones erupted from Victor, his body reacting to that of his mate and to that of an omega…

 

Momentarily, the omegan scent confused Victor, he pulled away from Yuri’s lips slightly to take a deep breath. Yet, he was only yanked back into a heated mess of a kiss and with the pressure of Yuri grinding against his hardened crotch, it didn't take Victor long to lose all his thoughts.

 

Fingers slipped to Yuri’s arse, teasing him slowly and pressing in.

 

Yuri moaned as the digit slipped easily into him, for Victor there was no resistance. One finger at, but within second Yuri was begging for more.Victor compiled for his mate with a chuckle, pressing more fingers into him and increasing his speed steadily. 

 

“Victor no more…”

 

“No more?” The Russian leant forward and licked Yuri’s neck, teasing with his canines at where his scent glands were.

 

“No more fingers,” Yuri breathed heavily, “please, I need you to be inside me!” With a grin Victor removed his fingers and reached over to Yuri’s nightstand for a condom, however Yuri grabbed his shoulders and stopped him moving. “No, you know... we don’t need it.”

 

“But Yuri…”

 

“Please… Victor…” He begged, through glassy eyes, “I just want to feel you.”

 

Victor swallowed the lump in his throat, alphan instincts kicking in and mind going completely blank. He sucked harshly on Yuri's neck determined to leave a deep mark, somehow he managed to line himself up and thrust deep into Yuri's heat.

 

There was a second of bliss. Both were indulged in the intense pleasure their bodies created.

 

It didn't take long for Victor's Alphan side to completely take over, he pushed Yuri onto his back and began thrusting. What he felt was unlike anything else, it was almost as if Yuri's would was begging to be claimed.

 

“Vic…” Yuri was a mess of sharp breaths and moans, “ah- Victor!”

 

Every second Yuri's body grew more sensitive, growing closer and closer, hotter and hotter with every movement from his alpha. He knew what he wanted… Yuri knew that Victor meant everything to him and even if he couldn't have his children or if Victor thought he was a beta, there was nothing more that he wanted then to become one with the man who could make him feel like he was floating on clouds.

 

Victor growled into Yuri's neck, his movements spasming as he became more erratic, Yuri was overwhelmed and knew he wouldn't last much longer. The alpha continued to kiss Yuri's neck… believing this would be the closest he would get to bonding with the smaller man.

 

That was, until he heard Yuri gasp out two words in utter pleasure.

 

“Bite me!”

 

Victor almost stopped moving, but it felt like he was being sucked back into that glorious heat.

 

“Yuri…” He grunted, “what?”

 

Yuri arched his back almost screaming as Victor continued to hit that perfect spot, “Bite me! Be my alpha forever!”

 

With that the alpha pulled Yuri's neck toward him, all sense of reasoning gone as he opened his mouth and sank his canines into the flesh of his lover. Yuri saw white as he was overwhelmed with pure energy and bliss, with a scream he climaxed. His body shaking uncontrollably from happiness.

 

Victor lost all reasoning and continued to pound into the younger man, Yuri's blood was sweet and addictive his pupils grew wide and he found that moving his hips grew harder. He could feel his knot swelling quickly at the base of his cock and with one last thrust he released into Yuri, the knot joining the together.

 

Victor pulled away from Yuri's neck and rested his head on the pillow. Both panted deeply as they could feel new feelings through their newly made connection, it was another sense of belonging for them both.

 

“Yuri… are you okay?”

 

Brown eyes fluttered open and he gave a small smile, for a moment he tried to wiggly into a more comfortable position, but hiss as he found himself joined to his mate.

 

“I knotted you… sorry.”

 

Yuri laughed tiredly, “it's okay, it feels good. You feel good.”

 

Arms wrapped around Victor's shoulders and brought him closer, and the two shared their first kiss as mates.

 

This wasn't the first time they had sex, actually far from it… but this time something was different. It was the first time Victor had knotted Yuri, through all the gasps and moans there was no sign of discomfort from the smaller male. Victor was thankful, he never wanted to hurt Yuri.

 

Yuri had fallen into a deep sleep, completely exhausted from their mind blowing activities.

 

* * *

  
  


**00:08:29:00:50:22**

 

“Hmm...” The was a sigh of frustration, “No, I refuse.”

 

It was late at night and the kitchen was empty, all except for one stressed alpha on the phone. He paced back and forth, a frown on his lips and fingers gripped tightly into a ball. The voice spoke harshly back to Victor and the low sounds echoed around the empty room.

 

“I can’t.”

 

There was another shout.

 

“You can't make me.” He was getting frustrated, turning to lean his elbows on the kitchen side. “I won’t leave, I won’t leave him. I can’t, not now.”

 

Victor sighed again, he was tired. Only wanting to return back to bed with his beloved mate, yet a deep feeling within his body felt like that wasn't going to happen tonight.

 

“What do you mean?” Victor listened as the voice changed and spoke quietly. “What…” Victor’s heart dropped and eyes widened, he slumped into a kneeling position against the kitchen counter. His free hand pressed against his head, eyes squeezed shut tightly. “How long?”

 

The voice was silent.

 

“How long?” He shouted. As he listened tears formed in his eyes, “but… Okay…” His arms fell limp as he pressed the end call button and silver hair cushioned his head against his knees. Tears started to fall down his cheeks, he didn't have a choice, there wasn't anything he could do. Slowly, he stood and turned out of the kitchen, dragging his feet with every step. It took him a few minutes to reach his and Yuri’s room, before quietly opening the door he wiped his face free from tears and breathed deeply in. He couldn't believe he was doing this, yet there was nothing for him to do, the decision was final…

 

Yuri was curled up in their bed, having wrapped the duvet around himself almost like a nest. It made Victor smile, yet also made him want to cry. Victor walked over to the bed and gently sat down next to his mate, he watched as Yuri smiled and curled closer towards him. Slowly Victor pushed the black hair out of Yuri’s face, unconsciously the younger man moved into the touch and sighed in relaxation. The breath in Victor’s throat caught for a second as he tried not to burst into tears, Yuri was unknowing of what was going to happen and it broke Victor heart.

 

“I promise I’ll come back Yuri, no matter what I will come back for you.” He placed a light kiss upon his mate’s lips and breathed in his scent one more time. Yuri had become sweeter, his scent had mixed with Victors becoming something that was new and mesmerising.

 

It didn't take long for Victor to gather a bag and place a few clothes into it, as he walked towards the door he couldn't stop himself from dropping the back and walking back to Yuri to give his one last kiss.

 

“Hmm…” Yuri stretched and his eyes fluttered open, “Victor?”

 

“Shh,” The alpha hushed and stroked Yuri’s hair, “it’s early… go back to sleep my love.”

 

A smile grew on Yuri’s lips as he closed his eye, taking in Victor’s alphan scent, “I love you…”

 

“I love you too Yuri.”

 

The last few moments he spent with Yuri were those he wish could never end…

 

But the time eventually had to come to an end, step by step Victor was closer to the door, closer to leaving Yuri.

 

Picking up his bag he gave one last look to his young mate sleeping soundly without a worry in the world.

 

“I’m sorry, I will come back.” He turned, opening the door, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love it when a lot of shit goes down right before you’re gonna post this and then you forget to post it and don't realise that you haven’t posted it until now?!  
> And so it means this is long overdue. This should have been updated on the 30th of May with a note saying Hiatus due to personal stuff :3
> 
> BUT I’M BACK I PROMISE! And this is probably the most beautiful and traumatising thing I've ever written… because I can't write romance without angst apparently… so sorry! ^^
> 
> Furthermore, I have a new omegaverse story in planning for when this one us complete. More shall be posted closer to the end of this story… ENJOY


End file.
